Seduced by Darkness
by Gabby0515
Summary: Sick of being pushed around Bella once again embraces who she really is. Rated M for a reason, Anything recognizable does not belong to me. Playlist and banner for story on profile. Dark content, Darkward. *slowly slightly editing chapters*
1. I'm so sick

***I do not own the characters those belong to SM. I do however own this plot and the OOCness that the characters posses! Oh and I'll be borrowing some spells from the lovely J.K. Rowling because for the life of me I could NOT come up with good spells on my own :/***

***Song for this chapter : **** watch?v=XlCwgfPqNGw****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From New Moon pgs 476-477

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully.

"Your talent would be one excellent addition to our little company"

Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye I saw both Felix and Jane grimace.

Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd...rather...not."

"Alice?" Aro asked still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward hissed. I stood there for a moment in silence. He had told me he still loved me, that he left me for my own good. I believed him, that is something he would do. It was silent in the room. The only sound was my heartbeating erratically. I really needed to say something before they thought I was a 'special' human. Before I had the chance to ask if I could think further on it Edward growled. Tightening his grip on me, he spun me around so I was now facing to with him.

"What is there to think about" he screamed at me. I was very confused until I saw Alice dry sobbing. She must have seen my decision to ask for time to think on it.

"Edward, let go, you're hurting me" I said as his grip was getting increasingly tighter on my forearms.

"Why? Why would you have to think about this? About joining _them_?" he yelled in my face, his sweet breath fanning over me.

At last he realized he was holding me to tight. He loosened his grip and the blood came rushing back. It was in this time that I realized I didn't want him back. I had given him my everything once before. My heart, my soul everything in me. He had thrown it all back in my face like it mattered so little to him. Even if it was to 'protect' me. In that case he so casually lied.

"Excuse me?! How dare you talk to me like I have no choices! I'm not the same naive little girl you left broken and abandonedin the woods to be found by a fucking shape shifter of all things" I bellowed into his face.

This little outburst got a collection of gasps from around the room.

"It took me all this time to realize you really are the monster you claimed to be Edward. Only you're far worse. It's not _what_you are that makes you a monster, it's _who_ you are" I exclaimed.

"You made me trust you with every fiber of my being. I _loved_you with everything I am. I didn't realize how you took all choices from me. Made all decisions _for_ me! Even your pixie mind freak of a sister decided what I would _wear_!"

"I'm done Edward. I'm done letting you manipulate me. At least the Volturi here gave me a fucking _choice_! Stay here or die. I think I'll stay. Not because I'm afraid of death, but because at least they are upfront on the type of monsters they are. They don't try to hide it and dazzle their way out of things."

I turned toward Aro and said "Yes, I would like to join you."

Suddenly Edward grabbed my arms again and twisted me to face him.

"No! Isabella you are coming home with me where you belong. I made a mistake but I still love you!"

This stupid fucker was insane and that damned dazzling glint was still in his eyes as he was saying all this. He was intentionally trying to dazzle me.

"No! I will not come with you. I do not belong to you. You dumb ass are you that dense? Did you not hear anything I told you" I growled actually growled. I believe I've spent to much time with mythical creatures.

"You will come with me even if I have to force you. You love me you're just confused right now love." Edward said gentley stroking my cheek.

That was the last straw. I was seeing red I was so beyond pissed. Then I punched him. Not the smartest thing to do. Punching a vampire is like punching a brick wall.

"OWWW! Mother fucker! See what you made me do?" I screamed holding my hand.

Then I started laughing. Laughing like a manic patient. Everyone probably thought I was losing it. I was in a way. I was losing the hard grip I had put on myself when I moved from Phoenix to Forks. No one knew the real reason I moved. No one but my parents. I had used my powers for evil. I'm a witch. Pureblood too. Though my parents had their powers stripped with a potion that we are still unsure of. I put a grip on it because I liked the feel of dark magic and that scared me. I took a deep breath while channeling my power back up. My hair whipping around my face and laughing manically.

"Edward, I tried to tell you to stop. But you didn't _listen_. You think you can control me still? I let you control me before" I said in a deathly calm voice.

"Incendio!" I shouted my hand thrust out in front of me. I was suddenly thankful I had learned a few spells wandless.

Edward burst into flames. I laughed harder and started dancing around his burning figure. I don't want him dead. No, not yet so I put him out.

"Finite Incantatem" I sigh.

Everyone in the room is silent. I turn back to Aro.

"Well Aro once again I say yes I would like to join you. That is, if you still want me." I say politely and with an innocent smile.

That seems to snap him out of his frozen staring state.

"Yes of course my child! I must say I have coveted witches and wizards abilities for most of my long years but my offer to join me and immortality is always turned down. You will be my greatest asset! May I be so bold as to ask why you are choosing this? It has been my understanding that witches and wizards hold such high moral standards and never wish to damn their souls." Aro says curiously.

"It's simple really. Very few of my fellow witches and wizards have felt the indescribable rush that is dark magic. Most don't have the balls to try it. So the way I see it my soul is already damned. Why not live forever so I won't have to experience hell?" I say.

"Hmm I see. Very well then. Now Edward, I believe our dear Bella here has dished out quite a punishment of her own. You and Alice are free to leave if you wish. You must stay in the castle until the sun sets though." Aro states calmly.

They don't even so much as glance back in my direction as they flee out of the throne room. Well this has been a most interesting day.

**A/N *This is my first fan fic so any and all advice is welcome. **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**!***


	2. Untitled

***Again do not own the characters they are owned by SM. The spells that are used in this story are owned by J.K Rowlings* Death and Self harm in this chapter.**

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it!**

**Song for this chapter: **** watch?v=csfidcd_4FQ&list=LLDWH5Sd3lPVHEuNg7FvUXGg&index=1**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aro walks slowly up to me, his eyes seem to be calculating whether or not I'm a danger to him. The big bad vampire king is scared of the little human witch. It's rather amusing if you think about it. Perhaps I'll have a little fun with that at a later time. Right now I really need my damn hand looked at. Pain is good and all. I can handle pain but this shit is getting bad and I don't want to end up crying like a little bitch. If I had my wand I could heal myself.

"You all have nothing to worry about from me. I only set dumb asses who can't take a damn hint on fire. I won't disrespect any of you in that way as long as you realize I deserve respect myself. Now is anyone here familiar with the medical field? I think my hand is broken."

"Of course Isabella I will see what I can do for you. Jane show her to her rooms please while I get some supplies." Aro said while giving that creepy grin.

"Yes Master, follow me Isabella." Jane said softly. I was surprised that one of the infamous 'witch twins' was showing fear in her eyes while speaking and looking at me.

I followed her down a long hallway that had paintings that I have never seen before. Torches hung on the walls at even intervals. I had to wonder why they didn't have electricity. I knew they were all very old here. Older than I wished to try to wrap my mind around but surely they would try to keep up with human technology right?

"Why is there no electricity in this area Jane? Not trying to be rude just curious. I would have thought the kings would keep up with the times." I asked.

She slowed her pace and looked at me curiously.

"The Masters do keep up with technology Aro just keeps this part, his part, of the castle the way he wants it. He likes simplicity. Times were much more simple before. All of the upper guard are stationed in his part of the castle during our newborn and training years then we are moved to another wing with the rest of the guard." She answered while quickening her pace again.

"Jane I want you to know you have no reason to fear me. I will not maliciously use my powers on those who do not deserve it." I replied solemnly.

"Why? If you have the powers why not use them to your full advantage? Why not have everyone fear you? Seems they already do even if you haven't used your powers on them personally yet" Jane asked with a confused look on her childlike face.

"This isn't how I have always wanted to be Jane. This wasn't me before. I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for the world around me. But as I have said before I will not disrespect all of you by going against you with my powers. I at least have that much respect left in me" I said calmly.

We had finally reached a giant wooden door that Jane opened for me and stepped to the side. I walked in and was awestruck. I had never seen anything so beautiful. It was to beautiful for me. I'll have to change some things. First I needed to find out where the magical world was in this part of Italy. I needed a wand and a new familiar. Surely Aro would know where it is even if he didn't leave the castle all that often. I'll have to ask him when he comes in. I was to absorbed in looking around my room to realize Jane had left and Aro was there already. He startled me when he started to speak.

"Isabella, I hope the room is to your liking if it is not we can have decorators come in and make it more to your tastes." Aro stated cheerfully.

How is this man always so damned cheerful does he not realize we live in a world that is in itself a form of hell?

"It's beautiful Aro. Truly it is. I would like to make the changes myself if that is alright with you. I was hoping you knew where the magical world was located around here. If you could describe it to me I would like to just apparate there. I need a new wand seeing how I snapped mine back in Phoenix."

"Of course I can tell you! As I've said before I have coveted your kind's magic for many years and have had friends such as you. Pity they never wanted to join me in immortality. But would you like me to fix your hand before you go? It looks rather painful." Aro said.

"Ah yes please do. I won't need it for long once I get to the magical world I can buy some potions that will fix this right up. Until then yes thank you for this."

"If you would like I could have one of my wizard friends that owns a wand shop come here so you would not have to leave he could also bring anything else you need"

"Actually that would be wonderful I am rather tired and would like to get this done quickly and not have to leave today if possible" I said.

"Of course let me call a guard to contact him right away!" Aro stated with his ever present cheerfulness. It was sickening really.

He put a simple cast on my hand that would do fine until I could get the potions then he hurried away and said that a guard should be with me in about 3-4 hours when his friend arrives to escort me back to the throne room. Then he quickly left shutting the door behind him softly.

As soon as he shut the door I did a quick silencing spell on the room. I didn't need the super hearing vampires to hear my break down that I was sure would come. Again I was glad I had learned some wandless magic. I still wanted a wand for the things I couldn't do without it. I sat down on the giant 4 post canopy bed. It really was very feminine and beautiful. I lay down and opened the floodgate of my mind and emotions.

I sobbed, screamed and threw things around the room. How did I become this? How could I let this happen? I remember the reason I fled Phoenix like it was yesterday...

**FLASHBACK**

_I'm sitting in English class levitating my pen because I had finished the lessons before everyone else. I always finished before everyone else. And I always played with my magic where ever I was. The teachers knew I was a witch. When it came out I was shunned. Everyone called me a freak, a nightmare. I've never hurt anyone. I didn't use my magic in that way. My parents had told me there is dark magic but I shouldn't dabble in it. It would corrupt and damn my soul. I didn't listen. When it came to magic I wanted to know it all. But I had never practiced it. Not once._

_So there I was minding my own business. I hadn't realized the teacher had been called out of the room for a phone call in the office. Suddenly my pen being levitated was snatched out of the air by Amber Falpion. She used to by my best friend until it came out that I was a witch. Then she like everyone else started terrorizing me. I knew today would be no different._

_"Hey freak! You shouldn't be flaunting your freakish ways around here. How many times have we told you that?" She said in her annoying whiny voice. I stayed silent I have learned that if I say anything they just keep it up longer._

_"What are you a mute now too FREAK?!" Then I was grabbed by my hair. I turned to see that I was surrounded by my classmates it was Andy Smith who had me by my hair._

_"Let me go" I whispered softly._

_"Oh look the freak has a voice!" Andy laughed out then tossed me to one of his friends who punched me in the stomach._

_I curled in a ball praying they would leave me alone. They all took turns kicking and punching me. This went on for awhile until I felt my anger bubble up along with my undeniable need for revenge. How many years have they done this now? 6? 7? It would never end._

_I stood up and whipped my wand out pointing at Amber. Then I said it. One little word that sent a thrill through me. "Crucio!" I bellowed._

_Amber curled into herself screaming. I quickly did a silencing spell on the room and a locking spell on the door. My classmates were all staring at Amber screaming on the floor wide eyed. I then randomly started shouting curses at different students._

_"Crucio, Avada Kadavra, Sectumsempra!" I yelled out. I felt elated. Like I was on top of the world. I looked around to realize the classroom and myself was covered in blood. Not one student was alive. I liked the feeling. Knowing I had my revenge. Knowing I finally stood up for myself and they'll never be able to taunt me again. Then it hit me. I killed. I killed 29 people! I unlocked the door and apparated home._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sitting in the middle of floor of this beautiful room I cried. The pain was still so raw. I thought that maybe I had found my salve in Edward only to realize he used me as a puppet. I had let him use me thinking it would help. How could this happen? Why did I become this? Why do I find such joy in other's misery? I accio'd a bottle of whiskey from the mini bar they had supplied me. Sitting there chugging the bottle.

I needed an escape from this pain. I got up and went to the bathroom. Finding just what I needed. A tiny straight razor. At that moment I was glad that in some ways they used old fashioned means still. I went back to the room sat on the bed with my whiskey in one hand blade in the other. I sat the whiskey down. Pulling off my shirt I looked at the clear skin on my arms.

Placing the blade to my arm I slowly pulled it across horizontal. I didn't want to die, I just wanted an escape. I watched as the blood bubbled up to the surface and dripped down onto the beautiful golden comforter of the bed. It fascinated me. I did this 8 times on each arm taking a swig of whiskey between each cut. Then I heard someone yell

"I smell blood!" As everything faded into darkness.


	3. Welcome to my life

***I do not own charecters or spells those go to SM and J.K. I do however own the OOCness and plot!* Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Song for this chapter: **** watch?v=vLl1NDwMJps&list=WL5EFD072FB770DF12&index=2**

**Jane's POV**

I was coming out of the throne room into the hall that leads down Aro's wing when it hit's me. The strong scent of blood and some kind of alcohol.

"I smell blood" I yelled as I ran down the hall towards Isabella's room.

I heard Aro, Alec and Felix behind me. I rushed into her room nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Laying in the middle of her bed is Isabella topless in just her bra, a bottle of whiskey tipped over beside her in a pool of blood. What had happened? Aro comes in behind me and hisses.

"What happened in here? How did we not hear this destruction" he yelled while looking around. He looked furious.

"I don't know Master perhaps she used her magic to make sure we couldn't hear?" I said.

Looking around I see all paintings torn from the walls, vases smashed on the ground and bloody footprints leading to the bathroom back to the bed.

Stepping slowly to the bed I see the cause of the pool of blood. Her arms are slashed and in her limp hand lay a straight razor. Her feet bloodied from walking on the broken glass from the vases. She did this to herself. The question is why?

"Master she did this look, here is a razor" I say while holding up the tiny sharp razor.

"Hmm it seems she did. Is she unhappy here already" he asked while looking rather forlorn.

"No Master she is not unhappy here at least I do not think she is..."I trailed of lost in thought of our conversation from earlier.

"Come here Jane let me see what she said whilst talking to you" Aro said.

I held out my hand, he grasped it in his own diving into my memories.

"Maybe you are right Jane. But something is obviously wrong. Perhaps she will talk to you about it. It appeared she wanted to say more to you earlier but you reached her room before she had the chance."

"Yes Master I will see if she will confide in me and then I will show you." I stated. I knew he would want me to show him even if she wanted to tell me in confidence. There are no secrets from Master Aro in the castle.

"Yes, please do that Jane. Wait here until she wakes. Don't mess with anything we wouldn't want to set her off again. And do be careful not to anger her Jane. You saw what she did to Edward I wouldn't want harm to come to you too." Aro said stroking my ckeek like a beloved child then flitted away.

"Yes Master" I whispered as he was closing the door.

Now I just wait until she wakens. I sat down on the corner of the bed to wait it out. I do wish I had a book with me who knows how long she will be out for.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to find Jane sitting on the edge of my bed looking upon me curiously. I looked down to realize I was still in only my bra and pants laying in my dried blood. Well this is embarrassing.

"Umm I'm gonna go shower." I said then quickly got off of the bed and made my way to the closet to get some clothes.

When I opened the closet I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The closet was bigger than my entire room at my dad's back in Forks! There were many different types of clothes. Some I wouldn't dream of wearing, like cocktail dresses. I quickly found a pair of bootcut jeans and a red and black tube top. I grabbed my my favorite boots I had been wearing earlier that would go perfect with the jeans. I was surprised to find everything was my exact size. Even bra's and underwear. I made my way back into the bedroom from the gigantic closet. Surprisingly Jane was still sitting on the bed.

"Is there something you need Jane" I asked curious.

"No, I mean yes. Isabella why did you do it?" Jane asked.

"Why did I do what" I asked confused.

"Why did hurt yourself and destroy your room? Are you unhappy here? You can leave if you wish. It's obvious none of us could stop you if you really wanted to leave. Are you alright? Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"I'm not unhappy here. I just got here. And you wouldn't understand what's bothering me. No one would" I snapped at her.

"How do you know I won't understand if you don't give me a chance to hear you out?" She asked innocently.

"No! You wouldn't understand! No onecould! Not even my parents! Do you understand what it feels like to be called a freak? To be pushed around? Hit? Shoved? Left out of everything by everyone? To try so hard to fit in where no one wants you? To have no friends? To have no purpose? To be told you have to go one way when you really don't even want to?I doubt you do so don't try to understand something you know nothing about Jane! Do you want to see the realreason I left my home and moved to fucking Forks? Here I'll show you" I yelled.

I then stomped over to her putting my hand on her forehead to project my life from the point I realized I was a witch at 10 years old. I showed her everything. When Amber and all of my old friends came over so I could tell them my _exciting_ news that I was a witch. I was proud until how they reacted. They called me a freak shoving me down and running out of the house. The next day everyone in my town knew. The teachers stopped calling on me and coming near me. The students shunned me. The only time they interacted with me was to bully me around and call me a freak or the witch bitch. Teachers thought I was a lost cause because surely I would end up evil with powers such as those. Those kind of powers shouldn't be real. Reading up on the dark arts even though my parents told me not to.

Jane saw everything. Including the that fateful day in the classroom where I killed 29 of my ex friends and fellow students. The bloodbath that was once a classroom. She saw how I pushed my powers down renouncing them completely. Denying what I truly craved, more blood, more murder, more vengeance. Jane saw how I let Edward in.

Loved him with everything I had. And the zombie me he left behind. Everything. When I was done showing her she had venom tears in her eyes that would not fall. I didn't want her pity. I didn't need pity. I was powerful. I was not going to let my past control me. I had a moment of weakness when I felt bad for what I had done. The larger part of me was happy with it. Happy that I got some small piece of revenge on some of those who wronged me. If that made me evil, so be it.

"I don't want your pity Jane. I was just showing you that you wouldn't understand. No one can. This is my life. A very small part of me feels bad but the larger part is happy. Happy that I got revenge. I'm a monster Jane and I'm proud of it. What you see on my arms was a moment of weakness. A moment that won't happen again" I stated coldly.

"I don't pity you Isabella. Believe it or not I know where you are coming from to an extent. I have no friends. I have my brother Alec and the Masters. That's all I need. You don't know what my human life was like. But I'll tell you." she said softly while taking a deep unneeded breath.


	4. Me against the world

***I don't own anything you recognize :P***

**Song for this chapter: **** watch?v=B-pQBDE5Gbg&list=WL5EFD072FB770DF12&index=1**

**If you do not understand the Harry Potter references to spells/Potions you can go here to find it: **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

"There is a reason Alec and I are called the 'witch twins' Bella. It's because Aro found us locked away awaiting trial in Salem. I'm sure you know all about the Salem 'witch' trials Isabella. Many innocents burned. They thought Alec and I were witches when we are obviously not. You can see that. What was happening was our powers showing on a very small level while in our human form. When Alec and I would be separated I would get angry, very angry and glare at my parents. One day I did that and my mother started gasping in pain. She cried witch. Alec then ran to me holding me as my mother ran the streets of Salem screaming my daughters a witch, my daughters a witch. My father came in Alec glared at him causing my fathers hearing to be muffled. So he then did the same as my mother" Jane said sadly.

"The town's people had already thought us odd because we never separated and could finish each other's sentences like many twins can. We were always bullied by our peers too. They would stone us and the teacher wouldn't do anything about it. So you see I can relate Isabella. Aro helped us escape and changed us. Alec and I went back to my parents one night and killed them. But not before giving them a small taste of our gifts. We don't feel bad about it. Every once in a while we get twinges of guilt. But it never lasts long. We made everyone fear us after our change we vowed to never be weak, ridiculed and locked up again. You're going to be great Isabella embrace who you want to be. You don't have to be a victim anymore. And, well, you have me as a friend if you want my friendship. I'm sure Alec would agree too. We can all relate to each other on some level" Jane spoke the last words softly.

I stood there for a few moments. It's nice to know I had someone.

"Thank you Jane, for everything. Can we stop this heart to heart shit now? I'm not sure where the whole woe is me bullshit came from. Again rare moment of weakness for me. I loathe being weak. And I know you do too. I think we will get along just fine" I said while smiling at her.

"Now I really do need to go shower so I can get a damn wand since I was a dumb ass and went and broke my shit in an emotional rage. After I get a wand I can clean up this room and heal these wounds. Not sure how the hell I figured it was a good idea to slash myself in a castle full of vampires" I said while walking to the shower.

Getting out of the shower and entering the bedroom I see Jane is still there but she has been joined by Alec.

"So how long have I been holed up in here going all crazy bitch and passing out" I asked.

"You got here yesterday Isabella. Mr. Cookrin stayed over last night. He is in the throne room with his wand collection so that you may find a new wand. Follow me" Alec stated.

I followed them down the familiar hallway into the throne room. There was a fat bald very old wizard with hundreds of wands around him. I walked up to him as he eye fucks me. I must say it's rather disturbing being eye fucked by someone who is old enough to be your great grandfather.

"Hmm let me see how about you try this one out" creepy old guy says while handing me a wand. It feels cold and well like a stick in my hand.

"This isn't it" I say to him while narrowing my eyes.

"Well you have not tested it yet child. Go ahead give it a flick" he retorts cheerfully. What the fuck is up with people and being cheery. It pisses me off!

"No I can tell you now this isn't it! It feels like a random stick in my hand so it's not meant for me you old coot" I snap at him.

Maybe I should work on my attitude. No I like this new me. I'm not changing for shit!

"Okay then how about this one" old fucker says while handing me yet another useless wand. He hands me probably 40 different useless pieces of shit.

"Well none of those have worked. I wonder..."He trails off while narrowing his eyes at me. Then hands me a glossy black wand.

As soon as the wand hit my hand my entire body hummed. It was the one! Finally the creeper gave me the right one! I'm ashamed to say I jumped up and down and squealed like a damn school girl. I shut that shit down real quick.

"Thank you Mr. Cookrin. Now can you tell me about this wand?" I had just realized he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Umm yes yes it's 10 1/2in made of yew, the middle consists of an ancient orc tooth soaked in demon blood, very powerful and useful in the dark arts if that is a road you wish to take child." Mr. Cookrin stammered.

"It's a road I'm already traveling . Thank you again." I replied while giving him my most sinister grin.

"Mmm hmm, yes well it was pleasure doing business with you Miss. Swan. Here are the potions and other things you will need. If you wish to enter the magical town closest to here it is actually right in the ally way next to the castle at midpoint. Use these wand movements on the top middle, middle right and bottom left bricks and it should open right up for you. Now I must be taking my leave it was nice seeing you again Aro" He said then immediately apparated away.

I looked around while holding my wand to find everyone staring me.

"Well he was in a hurry to leave." I said while twirling my wand in my good hand.

That just reminded me I should take the potion to heal my hand. So I walked over to the small table to see what potions he brought with him. Hmm beautifying potion, health potion, blood replenishing ,now that's funny, burn healing paste, calming drought, Invigoration Drought, and a few others. I quickly chugged the health potion and cast a quick Episkey and my hand was as good as new!

"Isabella" Aro said trying to gain my attention.

"Yes Aro?"

"In all of my years on this earth I had not heard of demons being out of hell at all. Do you know how it is that your wand has an Orc tooth soaked in demon blood?"

"I really couldn't say. I was unaware that demons were even real! I must say this, this wand was meant for me. Even my last wand didn't give me this euphoric feeling. So I'm not going to ask any questions" I replied.

"Yes, yes of course! Now would you like proper introductions today?" Aro asked looking annoyingly cheerful again.

I plastered on my best grin vanished the potions to my room turned to Aro and said, "Yes that would be good."


	5. Slept so long

***I do not own anything that you recognize!***

**Song for this chapter: **** watch?v=ZyzqtyQYJjo&list=PLE3617465E612B4EB&index=5**

**Caius Pov**

Aro and his fucking cheerful ambitious attitude. Why can't he leave well enough alone? Our guard is like none other in this damned world. But no he has to just keep adding! Now a witch. A witch that can kill us all with a flick of that fucking little stick that she calls a wand. Demon blood.

So why am I always thinking of this little bitch? She walked in looking and acting like a meek little human. Then bam, shit hits the fan when she lit that pansy assed closet gay mind reader up like a damned camp fire. I must admit even if it's only to myself that did impress me. Hmm maybe Aro has a point in bringing her to our side. I bet she expects us all to kiss her perfect pert little ass too. Well I can say for myself that won't happen!

"Yes that would be good" Bella says. What would be good? Shit! I wasn't paying attention I really need to so Aro doesn't bitch and moan.

"Alright Isabella this is my brother Marcus. His gift is to see the bonds between others"Aro said with that unnerving happy grin on his face. What the fuck is there to be happy about? I don't see any prisoners in here to terrorize.

Marcus being Marcus barely notices the girl as he takes her hand and places a light kiss on her knuckles which is proceeded by a low growl from me. What the fuck was that? Why the hell did I growl I didn't even think of growling. Marcus looks over at me and smirks. What the hell? Since when does he have any facial expression other than a bored and miserable as hell one? Aro looks at me confused but then quickly puts on his usual smile. I've punched him in the face numerous time for that smiling shit and thinking about it again. Great they are making there way over here.

"And this Isabella is Caius. You may not want much to do with him. He seems to have a perpetual stick up his ass. Always angry" Aro says cheerfully.

"Well maybe he just realizes there really isn't anything to be happy about on this God forsaken earth Aro" Bella says with a thin smile.

"Hello Caius it's nice to meet you" she says sarcastically while holding out her hand for me.

I snatch her hand to place a small kiss on her knuckles. As soon as our hands touched a golden light erupted from us both swirling into a cyclone around us. Aro is backing up. I can't seem to look away from her beautiful dark chocolate eyes. Beautiful? What the hell? Well yes I must admit they are beautiful. I can't help but scowl as she is looking right back into my eyes while narrowing hers. I see her eyes are literally sparking with her magic. They are getting a reddish/black color in the chocolateness of them.

She suddenly snatches her hand out of mine and backs up looking for all the world pissed off. Then I feel it. That rope I had always hoped to never feel. FUCK! She's my fucking mate! I hiss at her.

"Don't fucking hiss at me you blonde idiot. You think I want this? I should kill you now!" She bellows at me.

I lunge at her gripping her throat with one hand and holding her hands together behind her back with my other.

"Listen to me _child_ I am over a millennia old you will show me respect. I don't want this and I don't want you" I hiss lowly at her.

She's biting her bottom lip with such force that a tiny trickle of blood drips down. I can't seem to help myself. I take a deep breath inhaling her intoxicating scent and the sweet scent of her blood. And, what's this? She's _aroused_ while I'm choking and threatening her? I lick the blood dripping down her chin. It sends a shiver down my spine. I let her go shoving her to the ground and run out of the throne room. I couldn't kill her. I _couldn't _but I wanted to.

**Bella Pov**

_Damn it_ why?! Why do I always have my fucking choices taken away! I can't even choose who I fuck for the rest of eternity! Those damned fates are probably laughing it up. Shit I'm still sitting on the ground where that mother fucker pushed me down. I stand up glaring at everyone who is staring at me. Jane and Alec aren't staring. Smart move on their parts.

"What the fuck are you all staring at" I scream out.

Most have the intelligence to look away except for the insanely beautiful one. I think they called her Heidi. Well that can't keep going on now can it? I raise my wand at her.

"Crucio"I scream at her she on the floor withering in pain roaring so loud it kind of hurts my ears.

I smile evilly at her as I walk up to her slowly. Bending over looking at her beautiful face I say, "Now you know it's not smart to stare at me when I'm in this mood" I let off the curse.

I turn back to the room glaring. No one is looking at me now. Good they should know not to when I'm pissed. I just gave them all a lesson in that. One I know they won't forget. Then I apparate to the alleyway that Mr. Creepy old guy told me the entrance to the magical side is.

Opening the entrance I'm not all that impressed. It's like every other magical area around the world I've visited. I'm just here to get a damned familiar. I just feel a bit off without one. Must be another fucking rule somewhere 'a witch or wizard must have a familiar when not denying themselves their powers or they will have to have a funky feeling to always look behind their backs.'

At least whatever I find will have my back no matter what. I think I'm gonna get an snake this time instead of a cat. Really! My parents had me get a cat. Sure like that can protect me. Psh! Damn it all to hell even thinking about snakes makes me think about Caius. Wanting to touch him again. Wanting him to touch me. Wanting to beat the shit outta him for being my soul mate then have him chain me to a bed and fuck my brains out.

Finally a store that sells snakes. Then I saw her. The most beautiful snake I had ever seen! She was an Albino Burmese Python.

As I'm walking back into the castle I'm smacked with a wave of nausea and a deep rooted all consuming rage and need for revenge. What the fuck is this? Then it hits me, fucking Caius!

**Caius Pov**

I'm standing in the dungeons taking out some of my rage on a prisoner when my wife comes in. I can't stand this woman. The only thing she is good for is a fuck. Not even a good fuck. I tried to tell Aro that I didn't want nor need a wife when he shoved her onto me 2,000 years ago. But at least she wasn't my god damned mate. Damn that witch to the fiery pits of hell.

"Caius, why don't you let me take care of you" Athenodora whispered into my ear in what she believed to be a seductive voice. It made my skin crawl even more than usual. Fucking mated! This is bull shit! I don't have to go by what the fucking fates say.

I spin around and pin her to the wall groping her small breasts. Licking her neck. The damned mating pull is getting stronger and making me feel sick for touching my wife. This is bull shit! I will do whatever or whoever the hell I want! Just as I rip Athenodora's dress off of her Isabella bursts into the dungeons with what has to be the largest snake I have ever seen outside of the wilds.

Her eyes sparking with those beautiful lethal red's and blacks hair whipping around her face. The snake is staring at Dora with it's beady red eyes hissing. Bella looks at me then back at Dora with narrowed eyes she raises her wand and I jump off to the side leaving just Dora in the line of fire.

"What the hell is going on here" Isabella screams.

Dora hisses at her then says "Why do you care filthy human"

Shit she really is daft! Isabella lets out a scream of outrage then yells "Sectumsempra!"

Suddenly there are long gashes all over Athenodora's body oozing venom. I look back at Isabella her eyes still have those reds and blacks but the reds are...glowing? That's hot! My dick is harder than it ever has been looking at her as she's grinning the most sinister and wicked grin I have ever seen and Dora's screams are weakening as she loses more venom. Why hasn't she attacked Bella yet?

As that thought crosses my mind I look back over to where Dora is laying and it seems she is bound by magical ropes. When did that happen? Just as I was thinking that Dora's body is levitated off of the ground and moved closer to the middle of the room where the burning pit is that has a drain for ashes.

Isabella walks up to Athenodora's bound screaming body, she places her wand at Dora's throat.

"I think I'll keep your head so that others can see what happens when what is mine is touched" Isabella whispered in Dora's ear making my cock become impossibly harder.

With a glow of her wand she swipes it along Dora's throat and the head is removed from the body. She tosses Dora's head at me and says in a low cold voice, "Hold the bitch's head while I take care of the rest of her useless body"

She points her wand at Athenodora's body and shouts,"Fiendfyre!" Fire in the form of a dragon bursts out of the wand and decimates Dora's body. The fire goes out instantly as she lowers her wand and turns back to me.

"I don't give a fuck if you or I like it or not. You are mine and will be touched by no one else unless I'm with you! Crucio" She whispers with a deadly calm.

Then I'm laying on the ground feeling like I'm going through the change all over again as I hear her manic laughs in the background. I don't scream. It hurts yes but I can bare it. She lets up on the curse.

I'm standing in front of her before she has time to blink I have her in my arms while still clutching Dora's head in one hand. I run faster than I have before up to my chambers. She's mine. Power or not I will show her who's in charge.

**A/N *Okay tell me did I do good? I'm a bit nervous to be honest. I did my best with Caius. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?**


	6. Bruises and Bitemarks

***Anything you recognize I do not own! BUT! I do own 3 adorable cats!***

**Song for this chapter is: **** watch?v=IMPzdas4hUs&list=WLE3617465E612B4EB&index=7** **listen before reading it's great!**

**WARNING! Bloodplay and BDSM lemons in this chapter.**

**Bella POV**

What the hell? I crucio'd him and all that happened was he curled up? And just where the fuck does he think he can whisk me away to? He comes to a door opens it and flings me onto a bed. Well this could be interesting. He throws that slut's head onto a nearby vanity.

Cauis turns around and lunges at me, pinning me to the bed. Looking into his onyx eyes I'm ashamed to say he actually scared me a little. He yanks my wand out of my hand flinging it across the room hitting the slut in the forehead. It was hard to concentrate with his body pressed up against mine. My magic was bubbling up and swirling out around us. It would be like this until we completely claimed each other.

"Listen here child. You do nottell me what to do or who to do it with. You are beneath me and I am the one who will call the shots. Do you understand" he growled out at me.

So he wants to play that way huh? I listen to no one, not even him.

"You cannot tell me what to do. I listen to no one." I snap at him while grabbing him by the wrists and using my magic to make him think he's burning. He growls loudly snatching his wrists away from mine and jumps off of the bed.

"I'll show you who's in charge little witch," he sneers at me.

He runs out of the room and is back before I have time to register what he is doing he yanks me off of the bed over to a wall that has four circular hooks jutting out. He lifts one of my hands handcuffs and chains it to the wall doing the same with the other along with my feet before I have time to blink. He then roughly tears my clothes from my body leaving me in just my blood red bra and matching thong. Try as I might I couldn't keep the fear in me from showing. I've never been so weak and exposed. I'm a virgin for Merlin's sake!

"I smell your fear little witch. And I must say it's invigorating. Now I won't hurt you...much," he says then uses one of his granite nails to slowly slice the pale skin of my stomach.

He steps back to admire his artwork. I look down to realize he had sliced a C around my belly button. The blood is dripping off of my stomach down my legs and onto the floor. Cauis stalks slowly towards me.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Now that's just waste. We can't have that now can we little witch?"

He gets down onto his knees and slowly licks the blood from my leg into my thigh and up to my stomach sealing the C with his venom. I must be some kind of sick freak because fuck me that was hot. And I know for a fact that he smells my arousal increasing because he stands back up and smirks.

"Now tell me little witch where in your room is your blood replenishing potion because you will need it when I am done with you." he whispers into my ear.

That threat causing a shiver to go down my spine and my heart to speed up.

"It's in the top drawer of my vanity" I answer breathlessly.

"Stay here like a good little witch and I'll be back in a moment" Caius says then he's gone.

Stay here? Where could I go? I didn't know any wandless spells to get me out of the handcuffs and chains. He's back in less than a minute just like he said he would be. Stupid vampires with their inhuman speed! My beautiful snake is curled up in the corner just watching us. I really need to name her. Wait why the hell isn't she trying to attack him?

I wonder if she can sense that he's my soul mate so she can't hurt him because in turn it would hurt me. Can she even hurt vampires? Shit no, she can't, only shape shifters and werewolves can when it comes to animals. Great I'm going to have to come up with a spell to cast on her that gives her the ability to hurt vamps. What good will she do in a castle full of vampires to protect me if she can't even harm them? I turn back to Caius to see he's just standing there eye fucking me.

"I must say little witch you do have a fantastic body. Yet your attitude is lacking. I'm going to teach you that you will respect me" he growled out.

He's out of the room and back with a leather whip in the space of one heartbeat. He raises the whip and brings it down with a smack on the inside of my thigh. I wince in pain breathing heavier. He does it again drawing blood then goes to the other one. The pain is coursing through me and damn if it doesn't feel good.

I moan out load against my wishes. He stops rushing forward licking the dripping crimson liquid off of my thighs and legs then rips my thong off of me. Caius sticks his face close to my crotch inhaling deeply then lets out the most feral growl I've ever heard. Before I realize what is happening he's standing up with his face not an inch from mine a steady low growl coming from him.

"You're an innocent." he says it as a statement.

"Yes" I whisper back at him my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Good. No one has touched was is _mine_" he growls out smashing his lips to mine is a bruising kiss. He traces my lips with his icy tongue asking for entrance. I open and his tongue darts into my mouth caressing every where then he bites my lip lightly drawling blood. I taste the cooperness of it and moan into his mouth.

He reaches up ripping the chains off of the wall on my hands and feet but leaving the cuffs on the the chains dangling. They are heavier than I am! I would have fallen over if he hadn't caught me. He ran me to the bed and wrapped the chains that where on my wrists around the bedposts. He then took off the ones on my ankles. Caius reached down and tore the bra off of me. Stood straight up and looked at me like I was a cow up for bid on the market. It kind of pissed me off. It must have showed because he suddenly growled.

"I'll look at you as much as I want Isabella you are mine" he said while still gazing down me.

"Now to finish the artwork I started earlier" he purred out seductively making my lust increase tenfold.

Caius lifted his finger dragging his nail just under my belly button to the top of my slit. I let out a small scream this felt deeper than the last. I looked at him and he is looking down with a sinister grin and a hungry glint in his eyes. Looking down to see what he did I saw he had made a V under the C. I watched in fascination as his pale icy tongue trailed over the V. Cleaning off the blood and sealing the wound.

He climbed up my body stopping when he got he got to my bare breasts. Using his nail again he traced around the fullest part bringing blood that he lapped up greedily. He tore his pants off and I couldn't help but stare at his engorged cock. I was captivated having never seen one before. Caius brought it up to my face.

"Open your mouth" he said coldly. I just stared up into his onyx eyes with my own wide and fearful.

"Open!" he said more harshly.

I obliged opening my mouth as wide as I could. He shoved his cock in slowly pumping in and out while grabbing a fistful of my hair moving my head in rhythm with his thrusts. His venom was oozing out of the tip and dripping onto my tongue, it tasted sweet. I moaned wanting more. He purred at my moan. Caius kept thrusting in and out. Suddenly he stopped, withdrawing his still engorged cock from my mouth. I wanted to whimper at the loss of that heavenly sweet taste. I must have because he chuckled.

"If your a good little witch I may let you do that again." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

**Caius POV**

I gazed down at Isabella's lovely body. I had to be inside her before I let myself cum. Her mouth had almost done me in but I restrained myself I wasn't nearly done with her yet. And with her being human I knew her body couldn't take all that much. I reached up taking the chains from the cuffs releasing one of her hands momentarily until I could cuff her hands together behind her back. I then shoved her face down onto the bed holding on to her hair. I aligned my cock to her entrance I knew she was a virgin but I couldn't bring myself to be gentle. Something about this woman sent me into a rage.

I leaned down close to Bella's ear and whispered, "This is going to hurt," before plunging in. She screamed and I growled her screams increasing my lust. I pounded into her without care of her screams. The screams slowly turned into moans and grunts. Her pussy was so tight and hot. I couldn't hold out much longer. I slipped my hand up roughly pinching and rubbing her little bundle of nerves. Her walls clamped around me as she screamed my name for the whole castle to hear. I roared with my release and bit down on the side of her neck I sucked until I knew no venom would remain and she would have my mark for all to see. Feeling her magic enter me and and settle around my heart. I looked down at her. I must have taken to much because she slumped down onto the bed her breathing shallow and pained sounding.

I quickly got off of her reaching over to the night stand grabbing a bottle of her blood replenishing potion. I flipped her over opening her mouth I poured the minty smelling thick liquid down her throat massaging the outside of it. As much as I hated the girl it caused what felt like physical pain to think of her dying. Besides that, that was the best fuck I have had in my existence and no one but her would ever do again.

I watched expectantly as a little color came back to her ashy looking skin and her breathing seemed to be coming easier. Next time I really must be careful how I play. But she did have lovely looking black bruises forming on her hips from my hands and around her wrists from the cuffs. I must tell her to leave them when she awakens. I take off the cuffs and gently lift her bring down the cover I tuck her under them.

I look down upon the sleeping woman. She really is beautiful. Not that I would ever tell her that. This mating thing might not be so bad. She can actually bring me pain. And I love pain. Giving and receiving it. I think I'll let her be in charge of our next playtime as long as she lets me have more of her intoxicating blood. Who knows how much longer she'll have it to share. I bend down and give her a light kiss on her forehead. Before retrieving fresh clothes to shower and join my brothers back in the throne room. It's been a busy day. I'll have to make sure she eats when she awakens she's been her a little over 24 hours and hasn't eaten yet.

**A/N *How did I do? Review and let me know! ***


	7. I hate everything about you

***I own nothing you recognize!***

**Song for this chapter: **** watch?v=4kcwOH-_w5Y&list=PLE3617465E612B4EB&index=3**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the bright light shining into my face from the sheer red curtains in Caius's room. Stretching I feel sore and hurt everywhere. I smile remembering the night before. Looking down at my naked body I see bruises on my wrists, ankles and hips my smile widens. That is until my stomach twists in a painful knot. Shit this is the second morning I have woke up here and I haven't eaten since the fast food while racing here with Alice to save Fuckward's dumb ass. Now I'm not even sure why I did it.

I get out of bed and look around at my destroyed clothes. Shit everything else is in my room. I look over to the mirror on the vanity. The slut's head is still there with a narrow eyed sneer on her ugly pug face. Then I see my wand next to her head. I walk over to get it and the bitch trys to snap at me. Is she that stupid? I retrieve my wand and do a quick spell on her head to shrink it and give her the ability to talk.

"You stupid witch bitch how dare you fuck my husband" her tiny head shrieks at me.

"Your husband? Well I believe mate trumps husband slut" I sneer at her.

Picking up her head and allowing my beautiful snake to wrap around my upper body and neck, I apparate us all to my room. Tossing her head on the floor of my closet I set out to find something to wear before searching out some food. I found a black leather corset that ties criss cross in the back, a flowy black skirt, and platform boots. Perfect! I shower quickly. Came out grab the sluts head and my snake I apparate to the throne room arriving with a intentionally loud POP, in front of Aro who jumps slightly.

"Ah Isabella! Good morning. Is that Athenodora's head in your hand? Why is there a snake wrapped around you" Aro asks looking slightly bewildered.

"Oh is that this slut's name? Then yes it is her head. The snake is my familiar" I said sweetly.

"Oh um alright. Caius brought it to my attention that you have not eaten since you got here nearly two days ago perhaps Jane can escort you to the kitchen" Aro asked.

"Yes I would appreciate that. And here you can hang this head on the wall behind the thrones" I handed him the head while grinning evilly.

He looked shocked for a moment but took it by the hair setting it down on the ground by his throne.

"Of course, I will have someone hang a chain or hook to place it on. Jane escort Miss Swan to the kitchens" Aro said.

Jane was beside us in the blink of an eye. I followed her through numerous corridors the entire time thinking about Caius. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I was in the throne room but chose to ignore it. I still couldn't stand the bastard no matter how mind blowing the sex was between us. I loathed him with a passion. He was arrogant, rude and shows me no respect at all. I deserve respect! I could kill him in an instant if I chose to! Jane stopped in what I was surprised to find was a state of the art, top of the line kitchen. Why would vampires need a state of the art kitchen?

"Jane, why such a nice kitchen in a castle full of vampires" I ask her curiously.

"We do have human employee's here and with the Masters if they have to have things it is top of the line. No matter how big, small or useless to us it is" She replied looking at me like she wanted to say more.

"What is it Jane I can see something is on your mind" I say to her as I swish my wand making pancakes and sausage cook themselves.

"I was wondering, well you ignored Master Caius in the throne room. We all heard you two last night and thought maybe you had accepted your bond." she said while taking a seat at the table watching the food prepare and cook itself. I sat down with her.

"Yes I figured everyone heard everything. He took my wand before I had a chance to put a silencing spell on the room. Bastard" I said quietly.

"But while the sex was good I still don't like him. Really I don't want anything to do with him. So can we please change the subject?"

"Sure um Alec and I were planning on going out into the town today since it will be raining all day. Would you like to come" Jane asked.

"Yes, if you two will accompany me into the magical town also I want to get some books and see if any house elves are for sale" I said while swishing my wand to bring my food to me.

"Sure! But what is a house elf?" she asked.

"It's a magical creature who lives to serve others. They have to do anything you tell them to. My parents didn't agree with owning them but I'm not my parents" I said bitterly.

"Why wouldn't they want a creature that had to do everything they say? Seems rather odd to me" she said.

"My parents, when they still had their magic, were very good. Anything they deemed cruel or evil they strayed away from. Owning a house elf in their opinion was cruel. Like I said I'm not my parents" I said while finishing my food.

I flicked my wand to clean the dishes and put them back where they belong. Grabbed Jane's elbow and apparated us back to the throne room. When we got there she looked like she would be ill if it were possible. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well that was interesting. In all my years as an immortal I've never had the urge to be sick. I don't know how you travel that way" Jane said

"You get used to it. The first few times I did it I actually did get sick. Now Alec are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yes if you lovely ladies are ready." He said.

This caused Caius to growl and stand up from his throne glaring at the three of us. Jane and Alec bowed lowly at him whilst I just glared back at him.

"Honestly! Do you have to fucking growl at someone for no reason" I snapped coldly at him.

"You should not be going leaving this castle with another male without my say so" he yelled at me.

"You are not my father! And even my own father wouldn't be this insufferable" I shout back at him.

"You little witch need to learn respect. YOU WILL RESPECT ME" he roared.

"Why would I show respect for someone who does not respect me? I could kill you! I could make you suffer! CRUCIO!" I bellowed pointing my wand at him. He curled up on of the floor panting as I kept the curse on him.

I let off the curse he was up and had me by my neck growling in my face in an instant. I wrapped my wandless hand around his wrist doing the spell that makes him believe he's burning without actually burning him. His growls got louder and his grip tighter so I made the spell hotter.

"I hate you!" I whispered roughly making the spell the hottest I could.

He roared shaking the windows with the volume of it flinging me to the ground. He towered over me eyes black with rage. And once again my body betrayed my mind as my arousal grew. I jumped up pointing my wand at him. He rushed forward knocking the wand out of my hand pinning me back on the ground under his stone body. I put my hands on his face using the same spell narrowing my eyes and giving him a growl of my own.

"You will never understand how much I hate you little witch" he sneered at me.

It was as he was saying this that I realized his erect cock was pressed against my leg. I guess he was having the same problem. As soon as I noticed it my arousal grew more. Amazingly his eyes got blacker as his nostrils flared inhaling my scent. He growled again and jumped off of me. Stalking out of the throne room to go brood somewhere. I stood up corrected my clothing and retrieved my wand. Turning back to Jane and Alec I stomped over to them.

"Both of you grab my skirt." I barked out. When they did I apparated us out of the castle and into the city.

We went to the different shops just browsing and chatting about nothing of importance. I was happy to discover that in Italy you can buy alcohol at 16. I bought more whiskey and some rum. Alec and Jane picked out Vodka they got 5 bottles each. I had no idea vampires could get drunk but they assured me that if they consume enough they can. They would have to feed when they wanted to get rid of the affects. They told me how Aro always buys massive amounts of alcohol on their 'birthdays' or the day they woke up.

"When did you two wake up to this new life?" I asked

Alec answered "15th of July 1692. We were both 17 at the time"

After that conversation I decided it was time to go to the magical world. Walking slowly back towards the alley way by the castle my mind wandered back to Caius. That's been happening a lot today. Why did he have to act like a god damn cave man. I realized he was older than I can comprehend but Jane had told me they keep up with the times. Know about the changes in the human world. So he should realize I'm a modern day woman. And after my little show with Fuckward it should be glaringly obvious that I'm done being bossed around. I hate him! Yet I still can't get him off of my mind. Damn him. Damn the way he can make my body awaken with one of his glares.

"FUCK! Why the hell do I love him?" I muse aloud.

"Well, it's fate. And from what I understand about fate you can't fight it." Jane answers

"Fate can kiss my ass. I don't even like him! But when I'm away I feel like my damn heart is being ripped out of my chest. It does nothing but piss me the fuck off" I sneer.

"Yes but I'm sure Master Caius feels the same way. You two are really so much alike it's obvious that you are two halves of a whole fucked up package" says Alec jokingly.

"If I didn't already like you Alec you would be a pile of ash for calling me fucked up. No matter how true it is. Now you two help me think of a name for my beautiful snake here." I said while we are walking through the entrance to the magical world.

When we entered Alec and Jane were looking around awestruck. I remember the first time I ever went into a magical town. It was mesmerizing. We walked around a bit talking about different names for my snake and I explained what different things in the wizarding world were. They didn't realize that we could actually fly around on brooms they thought that was made up legend like the fact that vampires would burn in daylight.

"How about we name her Lilith it stands for darkness" Jane said as we were entering a book store.

"Lilith? Do you like the name Lilith?" I asked my snake.

She hissed happily giving my neck a light squeeze. Well then I guess her name is Lilith. I looked around the old bookstore. It smelled of dust and old parchment. There was thick layers of dust covering all of the books and selves in the store. Cobwebs in the corners and jars with unidentifiable things in them on some of the shelves. I felt at home here.

"Okay any books on dark arts or demons you guys can find bring them with you and meet me at the counter in a half hour" I tell Jane and Alec.

They nod and all three of us go off into different directions. I was scanning through the first shelf when Lilith hissed and started slithering off of me. I grab my wand turning around to see what she was going on about and an old lady was standing about 3 feet behind me with a scowl on her face glaring at Lilith who wrapped around my legs facing her and still hissing. The woman didn't make a move closer or have a wand drawn so I was confused.

"I was only wondering what you and your _friends_ were looking for. I was seeing if you wanted my assistance this is my shop" she said in a raspy voice.

I lovingly stroked Lilith's head to calm her and have her slither back up my body resting her head on my shoulder still looking at the old woman. I chose to ignore the way she sneered out friends when talking of Jane and Alec. I knew they would not have a warm welcome in the magical world. Witches and Wizards do not trust vampires. We had already gotten many glares while walking around the town.

"Yes I was looking for books on dark art's spells and rituals. Also anything you have pertaining to demons."

"This way"

I follow her through the store to the opposite end from where I had been Jane and Alec join us having heard our conversation. She stops in front of a small bookshelf that has even more dust than most other things in this store. Looking through I find things that may prove to be useful. Summoning and Binding rituals, Dark Magic History, Book of dark creatures and where they lurk. Yes I think I can figure out how it is that demon blood was gotten for my wand with these. If not I could always come back at another time. I notice Jane and Alec eyeing the books warily.

"Oh come on you two. You've caused a lot more damage, death and mayhem in your lives than I have. These are just books. And they aren't cursed I already checked." I said while laughing at them.

Jane smiles warily at me. And we make our way to the front of the store to pay for the books. Getting a house elf can wait. I decide to stop into the pub to eat before going back to the castle. Knowing full well I'll have to deal with Caius's insufferable ass as soon as I get back. Damn it all to hell there I go thinking about him again!

**Caius POV**

How dare that bitch talk to me like I'm a piece of trash! I've been pacing my office randomly smashing things for 3 hours now and I'm still angry. She's been gone for 3 damn hours and they are not in Volterra I sent Demitri out an hour ago to fetch her so this painful annoying ache in my chest would cease. Fucking fates! I never wanted a damn mate. Especially not a witch! I smell Demitri approaching before he knocks on the door.

"Enter" I sneer out.

He comes in bowing before saying, "I'm sorry to disturb you Master but Aro sent me to summon you to the throne room a trial will start in a few moments."

"Fine go I'll be there."

I make my way to the throne room taking my usual seat. I don't understand why I have to be there. My vote is always the same. But no matter, maybe I can take the punishment into my own hands since Jane and Alec are gone with Isabella who knows where. A nomad is brought in with a newborn. Apparently it's his mate but he could not control her so she wiped out an entire village leaving a few survivors in her wake. This could cause exposure. Something we can not let happen.

They are sentenced to death surprise surprise. I take over ripping one of them apart while Felix takes the other. As I'm ripping the woman's head off I notice she resembles Isabella with her mahogany hair. This sends me into a small rage as I viciously rip her apart. And set the pieces on fire. Watching the bodies burn my cock comes to life. I love death and destruction it's my own personal aphrodisiac. With my cock hard as a rock I think of Isabella's tight pussy around it and her blood flowing into my mouth. NO! I will not think about her! Damn that little witch for invading my mind! Then I hear a pop behind me. Turning around I see she, Jane and Alec are back. Once again she is ignoring me. I scoop her up and run us to her chambers.

When we enter her room I set her down on her feet facing me. I crush my lips to hers forcing my tongue into her mouth. She moans as I taste every corner of her mouth. She's pulling at my robes trying to take them off. I quickly take my clothes off and twirl her around untying her corset as she is slipping her skirt and panties off. When we are both free of our clothes she takes my hand and leads me to the bed pushing me indicating she wants me to lay down.

I oblige and she shimmies up my body planting small hot kisses everywhere she touches. She then leans up and guides my waiting cock into hot tight pussy. Watching her ride me her breasts bouncing, I go to touch them and she grabs my wrists making them feel like they are on fire it hurts, but the pain increases my pleasure.

She grabs my index finger guiding it to her breast where she makes my nail cut into her soft flesh over the scar my venom made last night. I lean up licking greedily. As I'm licking the last of the crimson fluid off of her creamy flesh her walls clamp around my cock. She screams out her release in turn causing me to roar out mine. When we both calm down she slides off of me and onto the bed.

"I really hate you" She says breathlessly.

"As I hate you little witch" I bite back.

"I hate you but I love you" she whispers sadly.

"I understand. I feel the same" I answer her.

We lay there silently for a while and she drifts off to sleep. Staring down at her naked form I realize that saying of there is a thin line between love and hate is true. I loathe this woman. But I also love her.


	8. For you

**A/N-Sorry for taking so long to update! I have my reasons but I will spare you the details ;) Tried to make it a longer chapter though. It was brought to my attention that I did not have enough details in my earlier chapters for you guys to get good visuals so I tried to improve on that. Any other advice is welcome! The song for this chapter is: ****.com/watch?v=xblxEmIh7v0&feature=BFa&list=PLE3617465E612B4EB&lf=plpp_video**

**I also now have a beta so thank you Lola. Loves .Me she stuck with me even though we had a lot of snags lol! Oh and spells are in Latin translated to English on here using google translate. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and alert'd this story big hugs to you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****

Chapter 8-For you (Staind)

Waking the next morning I find myself alone. For reasons unknown to me that upset me. But really what did I expect? I admit that I love him and we both change the way we are? I didn't want that, not really. The small part of the old me wanted that but I squashed it down.

Looking around my room I realize I still hadn't changed it to more fit my own tastes. The beautiful four poster bed was dressed in gold and reddish orange, the carpet was a pale pink with intricate floral designs, the vanity was white with gold trimmings and the sheer curtains on the windows were the same breathtaking gold that the covers on the bed were.

Definitely not me.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my wand and started making the changes. The bed and curtains became red and black, the top comforter and pillowcases red the sheets a shiny silk black that would feel so soft against my skin. For the vanity I left the gold trimmings and changed the white to black, the carpet I turned an intense blood red and conjured a black circular rug with a red flaming pentagram design. The curtains on the windows I changed to black with flames going up them. Now this is more like me I think smiling to myself. The red of my blood and the black of my heart

Going to my closet to decide what to wear today my mind wanders back to yesterday... that feeling of being incomplete when I was away from Caius and his adamant demand that I respect him. I show him respect.

Don't I?

Maybe I don't.

I chose a strapless leather dress with a corset like top to it, fishnet tights and strappy black heels.

Satisfied with my choice I make my way to the shower. While washing my hair I think more on it, I've witnessed a little bit of vampire mate relationships in the Cullen coven and I have to admit, it does seem as if the man is in charge when it comes down to it. Is it just instinct for them or a choice for the women? Do I have a choice? Stepping out of the shower I cast a quick drying spell and get dressed.

Apparating to the kitchens I decide an omelet and coffee sound good. With a swish of my wand things get started preparing, cooking and brewing. I sit down at the small, round, dark oak dining table absently watching the food prepare and cook itself. I guess when it comes to this mating thing I don't have a choice in that, I don't have to like it or him but I must accept it. I'm thinking when it comes to the men having more control over the woman it is instinct for them not choice. Because I sure as hell don't believe Rose would allow Emmet the control if it were a conscious decision. But he does have control, it's just not obvious unless you are thoroughly studying them.

After enjoying my breakfast I apparate back to my bedroom and go to the corner where my boxes of books and belongings from Forks arrived last night. They were shipped here along with a note from my father which I still hadn't read, I guess now is a good a time as any.

_Isabella,_

_Here is everything from your room. I didn't realize you had dark arts books and objects in my home. I had told you not to bring any of that damned stuff here. Alice came to me after coming back from Italy, she explained to me that you had decided to stay there and she realized what we are. Or I should say what I was, since I do not have my powers anymore. She was surprised that I knew that she and her family are vampires, growing up in the magical world I know how to spot those of the supernatural world. I know that you are with the Volturi and I understand what kind of "people" they are. I had thought you came to Forks to find your way back to the light Isabella. I can't express how disappointed I am in you. If what you wish is to be part of the dark and damned I can't stop you. You are of age now and as much as it pains my heart to know that I've lost my one and only child to the darkness, I will come to accept it in time. This will be the last you will hear from me. I can only pray to the Gods that you will find your way back to the light before it is too late. _

_I will always remember you as the sweet innocent child you once were. It pains me to say, but I have no daughter now. The daughter I had is as good as dead. I can't keep in contact with you if this is the path you choose. I can't risk damning my own soul._

_Your Father,_

_Charlie S._

Reading and rereading the letter I get angry. Just because I do not choose the path of his precious light side he is going to pretend I'm dead? Fine, I don't need him. I already know Renee will be the same way when she finds out, no use in hoping she won't be. There, two more people to add to the list of those who have turned their backs on me.

Looking into the box that the letter was on top of is all of the dark arts books I had hidden in the closet back in Forks. I guess today I will brush up on my spells and potions see if I can find anything in them to cast on Lilith to enable her to defend me against vampires who wish me harm.

Taking the first book out of the box I walk to the sitting room attached to my bedroom. Looking around I realize I haven't been in here yet so things are still the gold, white and orange red that the bedroom was. I quickly change it to my usual reds and black then settle myself on the overly plush high back chair. Calling for Lilith to settle on my lap I begin to read through the old weathered book.

Hours pass and I had gone through two of the books with no luck on finding anything for Lilith. Standing to stretch, I feel random bones cracking in protest of sitting still for nearly 6 hours. I had forgotten lunch and my stomach feels as if it is trying to eat my insides. Lilith lifts her head to peer at me from the spot on the floor she had settled in some hours ago. Maybe I should let her out of the castle for a few hours to hunt.

"Come on Lilith you're probably starving by now" I say to her and she slithers up my leg to wrap around my abdomen with her head on my shoulder hissing softly in my ear in what I imagine is in thanks.

I quickly apparate to the entrance of the castle and let her out. I'll come back in an hour to see if she is ready to come in, I then apparate to the kitchens to decide what I want for dinner. Looking though the cupboards and the fridge I finally decide upon Chicken alfredo, with a flick of my wand flour, milk, chicken and other ingredients flew out of the fridge and cupboards and started preparing. I sat down at the dining table with a small huff looking around I realized I should have brought a book to continue my research.

Staring blankly at nothing in particular my mind starts to think of my parents. They realized how I was treated by the community but decided to not bring it up, like it was a taboo thing to discuss. I tried to go their route, I tried so fucking hard to make them proud of me and be the perfect little daughter. I still remember the day I asked my mother about the dark arts...

**FLASHBACK**

_Coming in from school I notice my mom in the dining room painting so I decide now is a good a time as any to ask questions. I have known I am a witch for about two year now and was giving all of the Swan and Higginbotham family spell books. In the Swan book there was a family tree that named a Samuel from the 1700's as disowned for dabbling in the dark arts. That's all it said. Nothing more on what dark arts actually was. So I decided to ask my mother about it._

_Walking into the dining room I toss my book bag into the corner and plop down on a chair at the table closest to my mother._

_"Mom, what do you know about the dark arts?" I ask casually_

_Renee slowly puts down the brush and turned to look at me. "Why would you want to know about the dark arts Bella?" she asks me with a confused look on her face._

_"I'm just curious, in one of the Swan family books I came across the family tree and it said one of my ancestors was disowned for practicing dark arts. I don't know what the dark arts are. I figured all magic was the same really." I said_

_"Well it's not Isabella, Dark arts are powerful. More powerful than the magic your father and I used to do but it's evil. It corrupts and damns the soul sweetie. From what I have heard it alters your personality completely. Now I don't want any more talk of dark arts in this house again. I don't even feel comfortable speaking of it." Renee flustered while picking the paint brush back up._

_I sat there for a moment wondering if she would go into more detail but alas she didn't. I scooped up my book bag and trudged back up the stairs. That's all she will say on it? She won't even tell me how she KNOWS it corrupts the soul? What if that's just myth? Did she see for herself? Of course not, I mean she gets all twitchy just TALKING about it for Merlin's sake! Well if that was my fun loving free spirit of a mother's reply I probably won't even get that far with Charlie. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself._

**END FLASHBACK**

That's how it all began. Looking up I realize the food is done cooking and is sitting on a plate on the counter I flick my wand lazily towards it and it floats right in front of me. Chewing my mind wanders back to my father's note. _"I have no daughter now" _That's what he said, my own daddy. _"The daughter I had is dead" _But I'm not. I'm sitting right here eating Alfredo without really tasting it, It's then I realize I have silent tears running down my face. With bleary eyes I flick the dish away to wash and put itself away and apparate back to my room.

Collapsing on the bed I feel my body shaking with silent sobs. My father's cruel words replaying in my head over and over again, my mother's words the day I apparated home and had to tell her what I did in that classroom. _"How could you do that Isabella? You're a coldhearted murderer! I can't have you in this house." _Then she shipped me off to my father and I haven't heard from her since. I mailed her letter after letter getting no response.

I'm not sure how long I cried or when I fell asleep but I woke to the sun shining brightly in my face. I must have forgotten to shut the curtains. I sat up on the bed stretching and noticed Lilith was asleep curled on the foot of my bed. Damn, I had forgotten to let her back in last night thankfully someone else did, probably Jane or Alec.

Rolling off the bed I head to the closet to find a change of clothes. Not feeling up to showering I just do a quick cleansing spell on myself and get dressed quickly in some black flare jeans and red peasant top with bell sleeves with some black wedge heels.

Apparating to the kitchen I'm surprised to see Jane and Alec sitting at the table staring off into space. I decide on some oatmeal and strawberries then sit down at the table giving the only two in this castle I even remotely consider friends an odd look.

"Hey guys, what are ya doing in the kitchen? Decide to try some human food?" I ask playfully

"Oh god no! We heard you get out of bed a few minutes ago and knew you would be coming down here so we decided to just wait for you." Jane replied while Alec just nodded agreeing with what his sister said.

"Well that's nice," I smiled. "Hey did one of you guys let Lilith in last night? I'd fallen asleep forgetting to do it."

"Yeah we both did, we were going out for a quick snack last night when she slithered right past us into the castle, moving rather fast for a snake really." Alec stated

"Well thank you for that, I was wondering if you two would help me do some research today on finding a spell that I could use on Lilith to make her able to defend me from, well, your type if need be."

"Sure no problem, we don't have anything we must do today anyhow. Even the masters have a free day which is rare so maybe you could ask Master Caius to join us. He is the one who does most of the research for Volturi when it needs to be done" Jane said

"Okay I guess I could ask him"

After breakfast I was escorted to Caius' study with Jane and Alec flanking me, twirling my wand like a baton just for something to do until we get there, this castle is rather big. Finally after about 10 minutes of walking at a brisk pace we reached an impressive solid wooden door with the CV carved in old English letters. It reminded me of my CV scar on my abdomen which put a small smile on my face. Before I had a chance to knock there was a snarled "Enter" from the other side of the door.

Opening the door I walk in to find Caius looking like a God in a chair that looks more like a throne. Of course it's not as impressive as his actual throne. So there I am standing there gawking at him like some sort of idiot with my mouth slightly agape. Merlin, just looking at this man sends shivers down my spine and has my sex throbbing. Knowing all three vampires in the room can smell my arousal finally snaps me out of it and I find Caius with a devilish smirk on his face.

Stupid fucking vampire asshole.

"Well is there a reason you came here or did you just want a good look at me again Isabella" Caius asked cockily.

"Pff yes! There is a reason I came here, I was wondering if you would assist us in researching my magic books to see if there is a spell I can place on Lilith to allow her to protect me from vampires if need be" I notice he visibly stiffened when I was saying this.

"No one would DARE harm you!" Caius growled out.

To say I was surprised he was getting angry at the mere mention of someone harming me is an understatement. I was shocked! It also made me more than a bit happy.

"Well I wouldn't think so but I can't always have a babysitter with me now can I? AND I was attacked by your ex-wife in this very castle. In front of you no less so I would just feel better if I could find a spell to put on my familiar. She is more than capable of defending me against humans and magical folk such as myself. All pets that are sold in familiar pet shops have very old protection spells on them that protect them against harmful spells but she is still susceptible to vampires, werewolves and other creatures so I want to change that if possible." I stated coolly

"Very well, I'll help. I'm sure Aro and Marcus would like to join us. I know Aro has some old books that past wizard friends have written for him that have old spells so maybe we could find something in one of those. Jane, Alec go ask my brothers to join us for some studying in Isabella's sitting chambers. Do be quick about it."

"Yes Master" Jane and Alec said in unison

"I could apparate us there if you would just grab hold of me" I say while looking into his ruby eyes.

Caius stood from his throne chair and was in front of me in the blink of an eye. He wraps an arm around my waist and I apparate straight into my sitting chambers. I have to hand it to him he did better than Jane did on apparation he only looked a little ill. Casually strolling across the room I randomly flick my wand putting the books I had already gone through thoroughly yesterday onto the black bookshelf with flame designs.

"Oh I forgot I'm also trying to find out how demon blood was taken for my wand. That doesn't seem like something someone can just go into a store and buy. Even in the magical world!" I said while turning to look at him. He had the most peculiar look on his face.

"You aren't threatening to burn me to cinders while calling me every name in the book today. And I didn't see you at all yesterday. Is there a reason for your change of attitude towards me, little witch?" Caius asked

"I realized yesterday that there is nothing neither you nor I can do about us being mates Caius. I still don't like you, but I will be dealing with you for all eternity once I'm changed. I'm not saying I'm going to be acting as if I'm some subservient meek female because that's just not me and that's not what you would want anyways. Admit it, fighting turns you on as much as it does me" I said with a wicked grin spreading across my face.

"And I won't be shaking in fear of you and your stick as much of the others do either little witch. But you make sense we cannot fight all the time. It would lose its appeal" Caius said with a smirk.

Just then Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec all entered the room. Alec was carrying a few thick ancient looking tombs in his hands. Well with all my collections from Forks, the few new ones I bought here and Aro's surely I can find a spell for Lilith and find out how to acquire demon blood.

"Aro, Marcus thank you for helping me in my search I'm sure Jane or Alec has filled you in on what I'm looking for. I forgot to add earlier that I'm also trying to find out how the demon blood was acquired for my wand. The books already on the shelf are the ones I went through yesterday and found nothing useful in. The only thing I ask is if any other witches or wizards decide to join you at any time in the future don't tell them about the things you read in my books please. I'm rather stingy with my information."

After saying what needed to be said we all sat down with books. Lilith slithered into the room and peered at everyone as if trying to sense them for danger. They must have passed her test because she slithered up my leg and took her usual place on my lap head directed towards Caius watching him as he read. I was reading through summoning and binding rituals that I had gotten in town a few days prior when I happened across an ancient ritual for soul mates. Reading through it I realize I'm not the first witch or wizard who found their soul mate in a vampire.

In the description of what the ritual does it states that a witch or wizard who finds their soul mate in another who does not have powers can do this spell which will cut the witch's power in half and give half to her soul mate. If the soul mate happens to be a vampire that vampire gets added bonuses such as faster speed, better agility and less blood lust. It also states that a witch's power grows as her knowledge of magic grows. So if I were to do this ritual with Caius now he would get half of my power as it is now, but I could build my power back up to what it was or even above with practice and research of more magic. But Caius's magical powers would stay the same as they are since he is originally non-magical.

I didn't realize as I was reading this I was getting a goofy grin on my face and slowly rising from my seat until I was fully standing. After finishing reading the actual ritual part and what needs to be done I look up from my book and look straight at Caius who wore his trademark scowl.

"Well MATE stop scowling at me. I'll have you know that I just found a ritual that would give YOU as my soul's true other half, half of my magical powers. And a few added perks to your vampire abilities." I say to him smugly

"That's quite interesting! Would others be able to watch this ritual?" Aro asked with a manic grin on his face. I was just waiting for him to start bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement.

"It doesn't say anything about others _not_ being able to be there so I can't see the problem with it. The only problem is I'm going to need virgin's blood to paint the pentagram on the ground to do the ritual. That ship sailed for me a few days ago" I said with a smirk looking at Caius

"Well Jane and Alec could go hunt down an innocent of body for us at any time so that's not too much of a problem. Actually Jane, Alec why don't you two go do that now. No need to remind you to not get any of the locals for it. When you find someone cut their senses and stick them in the dungeons. Now Go." Caius said

"Since they will be doing that I think I will get back to finding a spell for Lilith until they are back" I said while conjuring a book mark to mark the spot of the soul mate ritual.

About an hour had passed when Marcus quietly cleared his throat, we all looked up from our reading to look at him. He still had the same bored, neutral expression on his face. I really wish I could control the showing of my emotions like him. That's always been a hard thing for me to do.

"Here in one of Aro's books I think I may have found what you are looking for young Isabella" Marcus stated lazily.

I jumped up from my chair and made my way across to where he and Aro were sitting on the couch. Bending over his shoulder I read what he has found.

Finally! It's a spell that would give a familiar speed of a supernatural creature and venom that of like a cross between werewolf and vampire. The venom would incapacitate the enemy until the owner of the familiar can get to the enemy and destroy it or do a counter spell to take away the effects of the venom. Only the owner of the familiar would be able to do the counter spell because while casting the spell onto their pet it is their magical signature that will linger in the familiar's blood.

Underneath that spell was a spell that the witch or wizard can cast upon themselves so that they can learn the language of their familiar and be able to speak with them. I could learn parsaltongue! I will learn it. I'm going to cast this spell Scientia familiares on myself first then cast the familiari praesidium on Lilith. I ask Marcus if he could set the book on the table in front of him then use my wand to push all of the furniture back some so that I have space to work. Studying the Scientia familiares I take a deep breath, close my eyes, center the magic within me slowly pushing it out and chant

_Diana, dea te invoco animalia cognitione familiares,_

_Diana, dea te invoco animalia cognitione familiares,_

_Diana, dea te invoco animalia cognitione familiares,_

_Pulchra mihi largiatur scientia dea,_

_dederint,_

_dederint,_

_dant!_

(Artemis, goddess of animals I call upon you for the knowledge of familiars.

Bestow upon me this knowledge fair goddess,

Bestow,

bestow,

bestow!)

Opening my eyes I see an unearthly green glow surrounding me in a twister like fashion. Lifting me slightly off of the ground, I hear whispers coming from every direction that are too faint to hear exactly what they're saying. It stopped as quickly as it started. Looking around Aro looks ready to bounce out of his seat with excitement, Marcus even has a surprised look on his face and Caius is looking ready to jump me breathing heavily with pitch black eyes. I then turn to Lilith she is looking at me with a _hopeful _expression. How a snake can look hopeful I'm not sure.

"Lilith can you understand me?" I ask in what I hope is parsaltongue.

"Yesss Missstress I can," answers Lilith while bobbing her head up and down.

"OH! This is marvelous! Only I can't understand what you are saying to her when you speak to her" Aro says clapping his hands his ruby eyes shining with excitement of having witnessed more magic.

"Yes I don't think anyone else will be able to understand our conversations"

"Lilith I'm going to cast a permanent spell on you that you give you the abilities needed to help protect me from those that are like our friends here. Is that okay with you?" I ask Lilith

"Of courssse Missstress. I have known what you are looking for I can understand your human ssspeach thisss jusst makess it eassier for me to ssspeak with you. I cannot underssstand all human wordssss" Lilith replies

After getting that out of the way I cast the familiari praesidium on Lilith. Black and grey smoke envelopes the large snake lifting her up in the air much the same way I was lifted with the Scientia familiares spell. I can feel the power pulsating around me and through me. It's invigorating! Suddenly the smoke unravels itself from Lilith and smashes into me. The sheer intensity of the power hitting makes me let out a soft moan much to my embarrassment. Sometime during the spell Jane and Alec had returned.

"Master Caius we have found the innocent of body you requested she is in the dungeons" Alec said

"Good. Isabella when is this ritual to take place?" Caius asked

"We can do it at anytime. But I would like to get through the rest of this book first to see if there is anything about how the demon blood was acquired."

We all settled back into our places and resumed reading the books we had before. Near the end of Summoning and Binding rituals I found the spell to summon a demon. Reading it quickly I discover that upon summoning the demon it must be killed immediately and the blood of a demon increases a witch or wizards power. That is why it's in the wand. I set the book down and stand gaining everyone's attention.

"I've found how it is possible. There is a very difficult and draining summoning spell to summon the demon straight from hell. The blood of a demon seems to increase a witch or wizard's power. But it is no easy task to gather it's blood. The demon must be killed immediately so that it does not gain access to its full power and potential and even then killing it is harder than it sounds. Seeing how my wand already has demon blood I don't see the point in summoning one. Doing so could very well be the death of us all."

"So it is possible to actually summon the creature straight from hell, Intriguing!" Aro says

"Yes, but as I said I won't be doing that. Now Caius if you are ready we can do this ritual now. I would rather do it in the dungouns. And I'll have to transfigure our clothing into traditional ritual clothing as well."

"Alright let's do this then" Caius says while wrapping an arm around my waist. Lilith slithers up my body into her usual place, head on my shoulder.

"If you want to watch meet us there" I say while apparating away.

Appearing in the dungeons it's damp and dark. I flick my wand towards the torches lighting them. Looking into the cells I see all are empty save one. The girl sitting in there seems to be in her early to mid twenties and staring at nothing. I then remember Alec's gift. She cannot see or sense anything. Opening the book to where I marked the ritual I quickly transfigured our clothing into ritual robes. Caius' wore a simple black wizarding robe and mine was a thin flowing nearly sheer black hooded dress that sort of reminded me of the clothing in movies that people in a cult wore.

Reaching into my pocket I withdraw the knife that was inside, then transfigure a chain into a large goblet. Walking over to the cell the girl was in I open it and walk slowly inside. Whispering the incantation needed I quickly slice the girls neck allowing the blood to flow into the goblet. I go to the center of the room dipping my fingers into the crimson liquid and start to draw out the pentagram needed.

"Alright Caius are you ready? Come stand in the pentagram with me"

Caius joins me in the pentagram and clasps his icy hand in mine. Taking a deep breath I channel my power up and out of me. I feel the static energy surround me, blowing everyone's hair around their faces. I start to chant the spell slowly and softly. Increasing in volume as I go:

Maiores olim audiunt, puer tuus.

Venimus ad vos, sicut duo dimidia totius unum esse volentes.

Do tibi partem petere consensum in potentia.

Et concede ut hoc tenerent in Cut dimidia pars me.

Maiores olim EXAUDI ME, hoc est puer tuus.

(Ancestors of old hear me, this is your child.

We come to you as two halves of a whole wishing to be one.

I give my consent and ask yours to share the power within.

Cut it in half and allow him to hold this most important part me.

Ancestors of old HEAR ME, for this is your child.)

The fire on the torches soar up and a thick menacing black fog comes off of the pentagram on the ground swallowing Caius and I. I feel the power within myself rise to an excruciating level making me feel as if I'm on fire. Then it feels as if my body is being torn apart. I hear Caius roar in what sounds like pain before I myself let out a bloodcurdling scream. Then my father's words haunt me again, '_The daughter I had is dead'. _After that everything went black.

****

Scientia familiares : (Knowledge of familiars)

familiari praesidium: (familiar protection)


	9. The Reason

**Thanks to those who put this story on favs, alerted and/or reviewed so far! My wonderful beta .Me thanks to you too! I forgot to add last chapter that any recognizable things in this story do NOT belong to me they belong to wither Ms. Meyer or Ms. Rowlings. Now on to chapter 9! Song for chapter is ****.com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I&list=PLE3617465E612B4EB&index=6&feature=plpp_video**

****

**Caius POV**

Four months. It's been four months since Isabella split her powers sharing them with me. Four months since she blacked out. Four months since she has opened her beautiful chocolate eyes. Four months that I have sat vigilant by her bedside.

After everything calmed down that day something inside me snapped and I wouldn't let anyone near her. Aro had to finally let Alec use his powers on me so that a healer from the magical world could examine her without attempted attacks by me. I've come to my senses since then.

The healer comes in everyday to check on Isabella nothing has changed in her condition. That damned healer can't even figure out what is wrong with her! She says that everything is showing that she's fine and healthy; she can't be fine if she's not waking up. Her blood still smells the same intoxicating lavender and freesia. So we know it's not in her blood either.

Marcus read and reread the page in Summoning and Binding Rituals about the soul mate ritual. Still he did not find anything about what has happened to my little witch. Aro has been contacting all of his old wizard friends and explaining things none of them have been any help either.

These past months have given me time to think about everything. I've had bouts of accidental magic since gaining my newfound powers thanks to my beautiful mate. My temper gets the better of me and things start exploding; Aro finally sat me down and said I needed to start studying to gain better control. He was able to acquire beginner magic books and I had read through all of them within a matter of days. It made controlling my magic much easier.

Since then I have read through intermediate magic and am now getting through all of the books in Isabella's room and I have found myself able to do everything I've read through so far. The more advanced magic isn't nearly as easy as I was assuming it would be, but with practice I'm mastering it. I can only imagine the strength Isabella's magic was at before she split it between us. What I have now is just half of what she had and it feels like a lot of power coursing through me. It doesn't bother me that this will be the extent my power can reach. It's more than enough for me.

-2 month Time skip-

Today marks six months, it's actually her 19th birthday today. Six fucking months she's been unresponsive and that damnable healer is no help! Since the one month mark passed I've taken to massaging and working her muscles so that she has function of them when she wakes. I'm not entertaining Aro's thoughts on _if_ she wakes. She will wake. I must believe that.

All of this time without her has made me reflect on how I have treated this angel before me so badly. I wish I could take it back; she's my other half in every way. My little witch deserves so much better than me and when she wakes I will try to be the man she deserves.

I slowly stand from the chair by her bed and look down upon her sleeping form, her heartbeat a slow and steady thrumming. Leaning down I brush a soft kiss upon her lips and lean over to her ear and softly whisper, "Happy birthday little witch. Please, _please_ wake up."

Of course this doesn't work. She lies sleeping seemingly peaceful as I take hold of her shoulders and shake her gently, nothing happens. Nothing ever happens. The desperation takes hold of my cold, dead un-beating heart and makes me want to give anything and everything to wake her. I want to rant and rave at her for leaving me and destroy everything in the room.

But alas, I cannot do that. I've already done that numerous times then had to repair everything because the thought of her waking to her belongings destroyed wasn't a pleasant one. Although I do miss her little rants, I miss everything. If only she would just _wake up._ I would feel better if we even knew what was wrong with her. Perhaps the owner of the book store where she bought the book can shed some light on this living death, the limbo my mate is experiencing, she is the one who sold my little witch that book.

"Jane, Alec. Come here" I say aloud in a normal voice knowing full well they would hear me wherever they are in the castle.

Not a moment later the twins are standing before me bowing deeply.

"Yes Master Caius, you called" they say in unison.

"I called you here to accompany me into the magical town that you were in with Isabella. You will show me where the bookstore was that you were at with her so I may speak with the woman who sold the book to her. Perhaps she has some answers for us" I say to them.

"Of course Master"

I grab the wand that Mr. Cookrin had provided me with. A small smirk graces my lips upon remembering his reaction when seeing that a vampire had magical powers. I thought for sure the old man was going to have a heart attack while handing me different wands. Taking one last look at Isabella I go over to her bed to give her a kiss.

"I will return soon Little Witch, hopefully with some answers" I speak softly to her.

Jane, Alec and I ran full speed out of the room towards the exit at the side of the castle. As we are running through the numerous corridors leading to the exit I say in a normal conversational tone, "Aro, could you please watch over Isabella while I'm gone, I'm not sure how long we will be."

I hear from the direction of the throne room Aro reassure me that he and Sulpicia will watch over Isabella. Knowing she will be looked after puts my mind a little more at ease but not enough, I wish I could stay with her but now that the thought has come to mind I must take this lead.

We get to the alleyway and I quickly take out my wand tapping the top middle, middle right and bottom left bricks. The wall starts to fold away opening up to a bright town with witches and wizards bustling about. I take a moment to look around and all of the shop windows and pedestrians, then turn to Jane and Alec, "Lead me to the bookstore so I may get back to Isabella and these people can stop their gawking." I growl out through gritted teeth. Nothing annoys me more than being stared at like an exotic animal in the zoo.

Jane and Alec start leading the way through the town glaring at those who are staring at us. They head down a dark bleak alleyway with unsavory looking witches and wizards whom slink back into the shadows as we pass by. Good they know to stay away.

It has me wondering how Isabella walked through this alleyway. Surely she would walk through it even if she was not escorted by Jane and Alec. The thought of her in this bleak environment alone causes a small growl to escape me making the people around scatter away.

Finally they lead me into a decrepit looking store that was in dire need of a cleaning. I sneer as I take in the jars littering shelves zoning in on a heartbeat at the back of the _store_ (if that's what you would want to call it.) I rush forwards Jane and Alec right behind me. It was a very old woman with a sinister feeling magical aura around her scowling at us all.

"I remember you two. You were here with the young dark witch before." She says in a thin raspy voice pointing a crooked finger with a long yellow nail at Jane and Alec.

"You, I have not met but I feel her magic is around you. The young dark witch's magic." the old woman says now pointing at me.

"Yes, she is my mate I have come here to ask you some questions" I sneer at her pathetic form.

"Her soul mate eh? I feel her magic in you so she must have split herself and now won't awaken, am I correct?" the old woman says with a smug look upon her face.

"How would you know that?" I growl out at her

"Legilimens of course, but I could have guessed she used the soul mate ritual without invading your mind. It's obvious from your aura even though you are powerful your control is still that of a younger wizard. Now you are here to find a way to awaken her, yes? I wonder why you waited this long to come to me. Six months. pshh! And a healer, ha! Like they know anything of the dark arts," she mutters while slowly walking around examining the jars on different shelves.

"Ah here it is. With her hanging around _your kind_ I should have known she would find her soul mate and do that ritual. I should have warned her of the repercussions and made her buy this whilst she was here" the old woman rasps out in her wheezy voice while taking down a small vial with questionable looking black liquid with swirls of green going around inside it with her crooked hand.

"When you get back force this down her throat and she should awaken within minutes. She may not be the same girl she was when she went under though. I must warn you. She has been stuck in another realm that no living soul should be stuck in. No one knows much about it because those few whom have been there do not wish to retell what they had seen. _Do not_ push her to tell you. This potion will help her forget it over time. It has no name and I can't tell you what is in it. It's been on this shelf for hundreds of years my great, great, great grandmother was given it by someone whom she had never met and never saw again afterward. He said that it would come in handy one day. A divination wizard no doubt that foresaw this happening. That ritual she used is not used often. Nor should it be. It's a good thing you finally came to me. Here take it that will be 50 galleons" she said.

I handed her 50 gold coins I had taken from Isabella's purse before leaving realizing that our normal Euro's would not be accepted in the magical world, took the potion from her and left. Just a potion to wake her from her 6 month sleep seemed unbelievable to me. I was far past curious about this realm the old haggard woman had said my little witch had been in these past 6 months. But I will not question Isabella about it. She had been adamant about not questioning her and to allow the potion to make Isabella forget about her time there.

Racing back through the entrance of the magical town and into the castle I pushed my speed to its limits to get to Isabella's chambers. Bursting through the door I looked down upon my sleeping angel my body buzzing with anticipation for her to awaken. I found Aro and Sulpicia staring at the vial in my hand questionably, did they think I would willingly allow harm to come to Isabella, I was out of options I had no choice.

"I do not know what's in it. The old woman running that god awful _store_ said that it had been on the shelves hundreds of years and she has no idea what it actually is. Only that it awakens those put into a slumber by the ritual we performed" I told them allowing my frantic excitement leak into my voice.

I did the reversal spells to the spells I saw the useless medic-witch put on her, the spells to watch her heartbeat, blood pressure and to feed her since she could not feed herself. I brushed the soft hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I uncorked the vial and smoke started slowly billowing out of it I opened Isabella's mouth and poured the liquid that smelled of evergreen trees into her mouth, massaging her throat to force the viscous fluid down. I then stood back with Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Jane, and Alec and gazed upon my sleeping beauty.

Her heartbeat started to slowly accelerate and her breaths increased. She sighed softly and rolled over onto her side for a moment and then onto her back again. She stretched her arms above her head and her legs out, some bones cracking softly, yawned, rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

We were all standing there holding our unneeded breaths staring wide eyed into her chocolate brown orbs. Venom tears pooled into my eyes I rushed to her side scooping her into my arms and hugging her as tightly as I dared to.

"You're back little witch. You're back with me. I love you" I whispered into her ear.

She looked into my crimson eyes her own chocolate ones bewildered.

"How, how long was I..._there_?" She asked me in a raspy voice

"Six months mi' amore, it's your birthday beautiful," I answered her

"My birthday... _six months_?" Isabella said, until I shushed her and conjured a cup of water for her to drink.

"Hush amore. Drink, your throat must be parched" I said while stroking her face softly.

She drank deeply and sighed when she finished. I couldn't help but rub all over her body checking for anything wrong, my vampire mating instincts taking over. After a thorough checking noticing everything was fine I sighed deeply and sat down on Isabella's bed cradling her in my arms as if she were a baby. She tucked her head into the crook of my neck and I felt her inhaling my scent deeply.

"I heard you. I heard everything while I was _there_ you know. I heard your apologies. I heard you asking me to come back every day. I heard you but it all sounded like it was so far away. I wanted to come back but I couldn't get out." Isabella said to me while clutching my robes and still inhaling my scent as if her life depended on it.

"I'm glad you heard me little witch I'm so sorry it took so long to get you out. I hadn't thought of talking to the woman you bought the book from until today. I should have known sooner, you will never know how sorry I am." I told her pressing her more firmly to me.

"Caius it's okay I don't blame you. This taught me something though, to thoroughly research any spell or ritual before attempting to do it" she said with a small chuckle.

"Yes amore from now on we will know all repercussions before you attempt to do new things, no matter the spell."

We sat there clinging to one another for about an hour, I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of Isabella's room seeing it was only 4pm, it seemed much later. So much had happened today.

I heard Isabella's stomach give a loud grumble so I stood up placing her on her feet with my hand at the small of her back in case she wasn't strong enough to stand after being bed ridden for so long.

Surprisingly she stood tall and strong. I guess working her muscles and limbs helped a great deal. I offered her my arm which she took and we went at a leisurely pace to the kitchens.

"You do realize that either of us could just apparate to the kitchens right" Isabella asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes little witch I do realize that _but_ I thought you would have wanted to move around a bit" I say to her.

"Hmm you have a point there" she says as we round the corner to the kitchen, I saw her in my peripheral flexing her hands, testing the joints I presumed.

"Have a seat and tell me what you would like to eat. It is your birthday after all" I say as I walk around checking in the refrigerator and cupboards at all the revolting human food.

"Caius you really don't have to do that I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself" she says whilst sitting down anyhow.

"I want to take care of you" I reply in a serious low tone.

"Alright surprise me then" Isabella said leaning back into her chair, clasping her hands together in her lap.

I quickly got ingredients for Fusilli with pine nuts. Making quick work of it I set the plate in front of Isabella and sat down opposite.

"Mmm how is it that you don't even eat and you can cook like this" she asks me around a mouthful of food.

"Well, when you have been on this earth as long as I you learn to do lots of things when you don't need sleep" I reply smugly, proud at my ability to provide for my human mate.

She finishes rather quickly and gulps down the wine I gave her to go with it.

"So, what brought out this 'nice guy' side of you? Not that I'm complaining. It's good to know you aren't always cold," she says while giving me the most beautiful smile I've had the privilege of seeing in my centuries of life.

It takes me a moment to realize she's waiting on an answer so I simply reply, "You."

"Me? What did I do" she asks bewildered

"Little witch, when you were sleeping for _six months_ I truly thought I was going to lose you. I wasn't happy that fate shoved a soul mate into my life so abruptly only to take it away just as quickly. You'll never understand how it felt sitting by your bedside day after day wondering if you were slowly dying and there was nothing I could do." He sighed as though weary and fatigued, "So yes the reason this side of me is making an appearance for the first time in my over 2000 years on this earth is simple. It's you. I'm not saying I will always be perfect that's just not me. Just as this side of you is not common. But I will make an effort to be the man you deserve. I'll respect you if you respect me. Although, I do enjoy our little spats and have missed them oh so much" I finish saying with a smirk.

She stands up from her spot at the table and walks quickly over to me wrapping her small arms around my waist and stands on her tip toes bringing our lips together. I put my own arms around her and run my icy tongue along her warm plump cherry colored lips asking for entrance. She opens and I deepen the kiss tasting every inch of the inside of her delicious hot mouth. She moans arching her hot little body molding it against my own causing a low growl to escapes me. I pick her up bridal style not breaking the kiss and run top speed to my chambers.

Entering I lay her down gently on the bed and gaze into her eyes so full of emotion. I remove her clothes and my own then proceed to kiss and lick every inch of her tiny body. When I'm sure she's ready I enter her slowly riding on the blissful feeling of being connected with her again after so much time apart. For the first time in my existence I make love. I make love for hours to my beautiful, unique little witch, and cast a warming spell around her so I can hold her while she slips into a peaceful sleep, not a forced trapped coma. Watching her as she's sleeping my dead heart fills with so much love and adoration for this powerful little woman that I imagine it will start beating again. I hold her, close my own eyes and let my mind wander with thoughts of my little witch.

****

**This was just a filler chapter nothing important. Let me know what you thought though! Nooo I'm not going to make Caius a fluffy lovey dovey vamp. But with his 'little witch' in a coma for half a year I believe he had the right to be a bit soft at first and so did she! Mio Amore is My Love in italian and obviously amore is just love. Review please. Sorry it took so long to get up having issues with the computer :)**


	10. System

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review, fave and put this story on alert. You guys are awesome! And thanks to my beta .Me There is a small time skip in this chapter from last chapter. Song for this chapter is youtube****.com/watch?v=GItaZf_kcR4&list=PLE3617465E612B4EB&index=10&feature=plpp_video**** ENJOY!**

**Edward's POV**

It's been eight months since my love turned me away. Standing in my bedroom in Forks staring out the large windows memories plague me. Memories of a better time when my Isabella wasn't confused, when she knew we were meant for one another. My _family_ and I use the term loosely because none of them see the injustice that has been done to me by the Volturi keeping _my_ Bella there and they all say I can't go after her. They want to move from here, from the place that all of my memories are. They say I am torturing myself, what would they know about torture and suffering? They all have their soul mates with them for however long their eternity is... But fate is too cruel to me, to have everything then nothing!

Then the image of her screaming in my face using that filthy language that doesn't befit a lady comes to the forefront of my mind, the monster in me is clawing at its cage wanting to be free. Wanting to make her pay for what she has done to me... us! What she did to the future that was so nearly within my grasp.

Seeing the visions that pop into Alice's head of her fucking Caius is making the monster within even angrier. How dare she let another touch what belongs to me! Seeing the things she allows him to do, If I were able I would vomit in disgust.

The sweet nectar that is her blood is mine, and I see how he greedily laps it up from her small pert breasts. Bringing these images back I jump out of the window and go deep into the forest, unzipping my jeans and bringing out my swollen member. I bring the image of her naked body dripping with blood into my mind and with hard rhythmic strokes I quickly bring myself relief with a loud roar.

I must have her again.

She has to realize that she is mine, that we belong together. Not her and that sadistic bastard Caius! _I'll make her see_... the monster whispers in my mind.

He's begging for me to release him, to let him take over to make the bitch pay for the pain she has caused. The promise of future happiness she dangled in front of our face then so viciously ripped away. I felt him crawling through my sub-conscious gaining more control of my body than I, flexing my limbs.. I let him take over, what more do I have to lose.

Pacing the forest he started to plan. Getting her from those Volturi scum will be no easy feat. We will succeed, we must!

We will taste that sweet flowing nectar we denied ourselves for so many months, feel that small tight body writhing underneath us as we pounded into her and tasting her blood when she's at the peak of release making it all the sweeter. Yes, we will have that. If she refuses to give it we'll take it. It is ours anyhow. If she refuses to see that she is mine, because I must admit that is a possibility she's been under Caius's influence to long, then we will take what is ours, savor it for a time before we kill her.

"Edward please stop! She's not yours. I know it hurts now but if you hurt her the family and I will not be able to protect you. Think about how it would hurt Esme and Carlisle. Just stop whatever you're trying to plan. Anything you do ends with your death." I heard Alice scream in my head.

I thought really hard for a moment the conversation I would have with Alice telling her exactly what I think about her and the rest of the family. Trying to hold me back from my love, my reason for existing. Can't she _see_ that I will never be happy without my Isabella? Without her glorious blood and incredible body, why must they try to deny me what is mine?

"Whatever it is you just sent to _my mate _Edward don't do it again or you'll deal with me" I heard Jasper's quiet threat in his head.

Still pacing I hear Alice and Jasper running towards my direction. I don't need them trying to stop what needs to be done. I need to be somewhere on my own to think and plan. Noticing I have my wallet in my pocket with all of my bank and credit cards I take off full speed constantly changing my mind on where to go and who to speak with. It's obvious that my _family_ will be of no help.

**Alice POV**

He took off when he realized we were coming to him and I couldn't get a clear vision of where he was going, he made sure of that. We all knew he was in pain, but this has gone far beyond reasonable, this is an obsession, a sick and _twisted _obsession. He was going to get himself killed no matter what we did.

"Stop Jazz, he's gone there's no way we can catch up to him" I sighed while staring off into the direction that his scent was quickly fading.

"We can't just let him go. You told me what he plans to do to Bella if he can reach her" he exclaimed looking at me with pain filled butterscotch eyes.

He stayed away from Bella while she was around. But I knew he loved her like a little sister. He had told me she reminded him of the little sister he had from his human life. What little he could remember of her... shy, sweet and clumsy. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Bella isn't the same girl we left behind. Emmett was the same way she reminded him of his own sister.

She was, _is_, my best friend. She's well protected within the walls of Volterra. The same vision of Edward slicing her flesh while violating her in some dark damp dungeon has not changed or gone away though. He would somehow get to her. I can't, won't let that happen.

"Let's go back and call a family meeting Jazz. Something has to be done and I can't just stay here and hope he gets some sense back into him. He released his inner demon and is letting his natural predator take the reins" I say while looking at him seriously letting my body sag at the realization of what is to come

We flit back to the house and quickly call the family together and explain what we've seen.

Taking a deep unneeded breath I look around at my family. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme while leaning against the doorframe. Rosalie sat on the recliner inspecting her perfect nails as if she had no interest in being there though we all knew she was listening and actually cared. Emmett was behind her hands on her shoulders looking at me with his big goofy grin. And Jasper, my love was sitting next to me on the loveseat doing small soothing circles with his fingers to the top of my hand. Letting me know he was there for me no matter what.

"I had a vision" I started out before being interrupted by Rosalie's rude huff.

"We all kind of got that Alice. When do you ever call a family meeting if it's not about a vision" Rosalie scoffed while still picking her nails.

"Shouldn't we wait for Edward? I heard him jump out of the window a few hours ago. Surely he will be back soon. We all went hunting last night so that shouldn't be what he is doing" Esme said.

"That's, kind of what this meeting is about. Edward, he's, well I'm not sure when or even _if_ he will come back" I said with venom tears filling my eyes.

"What was your vision Alice" Carlisle asked concern and worry filling his eyes.

"It was about Bella-"

"Typical! Of course it's the _human_ again" Rosalie sneered dropping her hand and glaring at me.

"Rose, you need to hear what she saw before you start acting like such a bitch" Jasper snapped tightening his hold on my hand while glaring back at Rosalie.

"Fine" Rosalie huffed slouching back in a chair. Jesus! How can someone behave so callous and then proclaim to be better than others! Ignoring her I turned back to Carlisle.

"I don't know where Edward is going he won't let me get a clear vision of that. But I do see how this turns out. He's in a dark room, a dungeon perhaps... I'm really not sure but Bella, she's with him. She's... she's-" I couldn't finish because I started to sob.

I collapsed in Jasper's arms needing the comfort only he can provide.

"I can't say it Jasper I can't say it out loud again, I can barely think it" I whisper to him between sobs knowing everyone can hear me.

"It's alright I'll tell them." Jasper murmured while rubbing my back.

"Edward is in a dungeon somewhere. Bella's with him. Empty vials are all over the ground. Presumably potions since she is a witch an' all. She's chained to the floor. Feet and hands with slices all over her body seeping blood. Edward is, well he's violating her while she is crying and begging him to stop. He's not stopping, just keeps going while licking the blood off of her. We assume that the vials on the floor had potion in it that somehow stunts her powers so she's as defenseless as any normal human is" Jasper states in a monotone. By the time he is done his eyes are pitch black from anger.

Emmett's eyes have also turned a dark onyx as he's trying to hold down a feral looking Rosalie.

"No! He won't I'll kill him... I'll-" Rosalie snarls becomes incoherent in rage, struggling to escape the steel arms Emmett has trapped her in.

While a disbelieving Esme shakes her head doubting my words... I growl myself becoming frustrated, _Have I ever lied! Why would I make this up... motherly love has to draw some lines! Like right and wrong._

Carlisle ever the patriot is just trying to keep his mate from falling apart as the rest of his family rips to shreds before his eyes.

"Surely Edward will come to his senses before doing something so rash" Carlisle the voice of reason spoke quietly giving everyone the benefit of the doubt, always willing to see the good in someone. Even if they have slipped so far into the darkness he won't return.

"No, it's going to happen the vision hasn't changed. He's going to do it Carlisle! we have to stop him. By any means" I whisper the last part softly. Knowing Edward is going to end up dead in any scenario. _Oh Edward how did this happen to you.._

"No I will not kill my own child! He's just lost right now, grieving is all" Carlisle pleaded imploring me with his eyes to change my words, my stance. The future. _I'm so sorry _

"I'm going to Volterra to try to prevent this from happening" I stand looking at everyone in the room. Jasper of course stood right up with me holding my hand.

"I'm going too, I wouldn't allow this to happen to anyone" Emmett sneers with disgust, "much less my own sister." He finishes standing to his full height flexing his already impressive muscles.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I don't hate Bella. I wouldn't want that to happen to her" Rosalie said joining her mate entwining her arm through his.

We all stood there a united front looking at Carlisle and Esme waiting to see what they decide, all of us holding our breath and counting the seconds tick by. It seemed an eternity before Carlisle finally answered with dismay.

"No, I can't hurt my son no matter what he has done or will do he is still my son" Carlisle spoke with a tone of absolute finality. Looking much older than his years, Esme just nodded behind him.

"You would allow that to happen.. you would allow that piece of shit to do that to a girl you once claimed was your daughter? How could you just sit by while you know what he is about to do" Rosalie bellowed in pure fury snarling at Carlisle.

Carlisle just shook his head sadly and walked away leading Esme with him. _I love you, the only parents I have ever known._

"We should all pack everything we want of ours. Jasper can you book a private jet and make sure it's landing as the sun is setting. Remember, everything you want. Carlisle won't accept us back here if we do what must be done" I whispered with sadness as we ghosted silently through the house. Each lost in our own thought and in a somber mood. _And so it begins._

**Hope you liked the chapter! I know it was a bit short but obviously very important. Edward has lost his marbles lol. Review please!**


	11. Right Now

**Once again thanks to all who have read, reviewed, fav'd, and alerted! All mistakes are mine. Chapter will be beta'd at a later date. Song for this chapter ****.com/watch?v=fnWYQ_iJfz0&list=PLE3617465E612B4EB&index=11&feature=plpp_video**

**Bella's POV**

The last few months have went by in a blur. Who would have thought that life in a castle full of vampires would get dull and monotonous? I really want a good fight. Caius and I still had our spouts but I'm craving more. But alas, no one was willing to have a go with me. The vampire kingdom had been rather tame as of late so not many prisoners came through that I could play with.

I had missed Jane and Alec's _birthday_ while taking my six month nap so we had a belated joint birthday party for all of us. I must say drunk vampires is rather amusing. Thankfully my occlumency shield is always up or Jane would have seriously hurt me. She's a sadistic little bitch but I've grown to love her like a sister. Just as I have Alec like a brother. They and I have a lot in common. Speaking of them I haven't seen them around today. I haven't seen much of anyone around actually. _They're keeping something from me. They only ever avoid me when there is bad news and they don't want to be the ones to deliver it. _

With that in mind I go in search of Caius. He has gotten rather good at controlling and using his newfound magical abilities. The sex since he got his powers has been something that I can't describe. Just that good. I tune into his magic trying to pinpoint what area of the castle he's in. Sensing him in his study I apparated into the room with a soft pop.

I found him sitting behind the desk reading a book with a deep scowl on his face. This scowl was deeper than his normal 'I'm pissed at the world and everything in it' scowl so something was up. Now just to get it out of him what it was. Perching myself on the edge of his desk I waited for him to acknowledge my presence while twirling my wand in my hand.

Several minutes pass by and he still hasn't said a word to me nor turn a page so I know he's not really reading. All he's doing is pissing me off by ignoring me. He knows how much I hate that ignoring me shit!

"Are you just going to stare at that page like you're about to murder it or you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you and why Jane and Alec have been avoiding me all day" I ask Caius in a cold voice.

His head snaps up and thats when I realize his eyes are a deep onyx color. I know for a fact he fed yesterday because when I awoke in his arms this morning his eyes were still a bright blood red. Something has him beyond pissed, and for once it isn't me. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"How about you ask Aro why" he snaps at me slamming the book closed and rising from his behind his desk before I have time to blink.

The pictures on the walls are slowly shaking. He still has problems controling his magic when he's this worked up. His dark magical aura is licking at the edges of mine and as always exciting the hell outta me. I slowly circle him till I'm standing in front of him face to face. Suddenly I grab the front of his imaculatly white button up shirt pulling his face down to mine I capture is marble lips with my own. Our tounges fight for dominence which he easily takes.

Wrapping my legs around his waist he grabs my ass and flits us over to his desk. With a flick of his wrist everything on the desk is stacked on the floor next to it. He dumps me on top of the desk with another flick of his wrist we are both naked. Staring down at my body Caius lets out a low growl while pulling my legs to get my ass to the edge of the desk. He wraps my legs around his waist once again before violently thrusting his stiff member into me.

Caius uses his nail to reopen the C around my belly button causing my crimson blood to start seeping out. Bending down he laps the liquid up with his icy pale tounge. Watching him do this and feeling the tingle of his venom resealing my wound brings me quickly to my release which triggers his own. I lay on the desk a moment longer catching my breath. Standing quickly I flick my wand and we are both dressed again.

"Well since you won't tell me why I'm being avoided by Jane and Alec I will go ask Aro" I huffed at him then apparated to the throne room.

Arriving with a soft pop what I see I wasn't prepared for. Standing in the middle of the large ornate room stood four vamires that I could have gone eternity without seeing again happily. The blonde mimbo Rosalie, emo vamp Jasper, the fucking pixie bitch Alice, and man boy Emmett.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here" I bite out gritting my teeth together. My body is slowly shaking with surpressed hatred and anger. I see Jasper flinch and give an evil grin unleashing a bit of the hold I have on the surpressed feelings. He's now holding a tight fist to his heart his eyes black with effects of my feeling. _Bring it on._

"Bella, perhaps you should listen to what they have to say before you do anything rash" Aro says from his perch on one of the three thrones in front.

Caius is sitting his own throne. A look of pure loathing etched on his perfect face. _When did he get here?_

"We're sorry for leaving the way we did Belly bear" Emmett said with a small sad frown on his face.

"SHUT UP! You're SORRY? SORRY? Sorry for leaving without a word and staying away for months? I was a fucking zombie because of you and your _family._" I bellowed at them.

I feel a slight pressure around my magical aura and the fake calm trying to seep into me. _Jasper._ Fixing my gaze upon him my hatred, pain and anger keep increasing causing him to fall to his knees a low growl coming from him.

"Stop being such a hateful bitch! We came here to help you, you pathetic human" Rosalie snarled at me.

My precarious control of my temper and magic is about to snap. I can feel it. I also faintly hear Alice telling them all to shut up or something is going happen. Yes, pixie freak tell them to shut the fuck up. My entire body is viberating with my anger my magic is whipping out in angry tendrils around me. Vision is slowly turning red around the edges as I hear Rosalie not shutting her damn mouth. I raise my wand pointing straight at her heart and cast crucio.

In a fraction of a second she's on the ground roaring in pain Emmett is charging towards me only to be surprised by Caius in front of him holding him by the neck casting a spell of his own on the giant of a man. Emmett lands on the ground next to his mate screaming and roaring in pain also. I let the curse on Rosalie go she stands instantly staring wide eyed at with pitch black eyes. Looking around I see Alice trying to calm Jasper down. I can only assume all the pain, anger and hatred whipping around the room is doing a number on him. _Good maybe he feels a fraction of the pain I felt from them abandoning me._

"You all claimed to be my family. To _care_ about me. Then you all left without a damn word. All followed Assward when he said to leave. You didn't care about me. When you _care_ about someone you DON'T leave them! But that's okay. I turned the pain you all gave me into a burning hatred that fuels me to go on. You came here to _help_ me? Where were you when I was screaming from abandonment nightmares for 6 months? Where were you when I shut my emotions away and became a zombie? Hmm? As you can see I don't want nor need any of your guys' help" I said then apparated to my chambers with a defening pop.

**Alice's POV**

I knew the reception from Bella wouldn't be a good one. Yet I had no idea her hatred of us went so deep. It tore at my unbeating heart to know that my best friend would very much like to see me as a pile of ash. Maybe even make me that way herself.

Jasper, my poor Jasper. He always felt it was his fault we all had to leave Bella behind. No matter what any of us said to him. Now he's curled up into a tight ball on the floor from the over abundence of negative emotions he was slammed with. Venom tears pooled in his black eyes as he whispers "She hates us. She hates us all so much" I don't know what to say or do to make it better for him. Because the truth of the matter is she _does_ hate us all that much.

I had finally broke the news of Bella being a witch to the family on the jet ride here. To say they were shocked is an understatement.

The evil twins Jane and Alec were ordered by Aro to show us to the guest wing of the castle. So the four of us are following them through the long poorly lit corridors of Volterra castle until we reached our destination.

Sitting on the couch in the sitting room area of Jasper and I's chambers I shift through the solid visions I have as of right now. This always takes a while. I see Esme and Carslile making a trip to visit the Denali clan in Alaska. Edward, he still won't allow a proper vision. I focus in on him for a bit trying to at least get glimpses of where he is going. Suddenly I see him walking up castle steps. Not Volterra castle. I have never seen this castle before.

I feel a piece of paper and pencil being slid into my hands by Jasper. He must have felt my confusion. I quickly draw out details of the castle that I can see which isn't much. Suddenly the vision switched to Edward standing and kneeling before two men one with ashy blonde hair, the other with dark brown. I flipped the paper over and quickly sketched the two men that sat upon thrones that looked much older than the thrones the Volturi kings sat on.

As quickly as the visions came flashes of different scenerios were coming to me again. Edward once again changing his mind on what to do. I sat in the same spot for days trying to get a pinpoint of Edward's actions and place. I couldn't get anything else of use so I stopped searching for now. When he made a concrete decision I would see it anyhow.

Standing I take the drawing, grab Jasper's hand and flit back to the throne room where I see Aro still is. Taking the drawings up to him I ask if he knows what any of this is. Aro's entire demeaner changes in a fraction of a second. The normal jovial man I see is suddenly replaced with, well, one of my kings.

"Romanions" Aro snarled out.

That's when it happened, I got slammed with a clear vision that shocked me to the core. I feel Aro grab my hand suddenly he too seeing the vision.

_Bella walking out of the magical town in the alleyway next to the castle, utterly alone, not even her familiar with her. Two masked and heavily robed men grab her arms while a third uncorks a potion vial forcing it down her throat. She's thrashing around using spells on the men until she suddenly droops forward the fireshe was summoning in both hands fizziling out into nothing. Her face horror struck while the third man keeps her mouth covered. One of the men who were holding her arms slings her over his shoulder and they all take off running. These aren't just men. They're vampires. They make it out of Volterra in a few seconds a black farrari waiting for them just outside the city gates. They shove Isabella into the back seat and take off._

Sometime during the vision I heard Aro yelling for the guards to go to the alleyway quickly. Jane and Alec come bursting back into the throne room gasping for their unneeded breath a look of pure devastation plastered on their faces.

"She's gone. We traced 3 vamire's scents to just outside the gates of the city but then there was nothing. I'm sorry master. We failed our queen" Alec managed to choke out while Jane is convolsing with harsh sobs next to him.

We hear Caius somewhere in the castle let out a deafening roar. Sprinting into the throne room with the rest of us I turn to see a terrafing sight. Caius, the cruel king of the Volturi looking absolutly feral. Venom dripping down his chin.

"We will find her NOW" he roars.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and if the link to the song is once again chopped. (Not sure why the uploader always chunks my beginning a/n) it's Korn-Right now unedited version. If my lovely readers like Aro/Bella pairings I would suggest Unexpected Love by flamingpen18 :)**


	12. Time is Running Out

**Thanks again to all who have read, reviewed, fav'd and alert'd. You guys are great! The song for this chapter is Muse-Time is running out. Now on with the story! Not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

****

**Caius POV**

Three days. It's been three fucking days since those bastards took my little witch. Everyone has stayed in the throne room with the exception of Demetri, Jane and Alec who were sent off to the Romanions old castle. Not that it will be of any use. From the drawing that the little phychic sketched of the castle Fuckward had walked into they are not in the same castle as when we overthrew them.

Pacing the throne room like a caged lion waiting for a chance to pounce, my patience is quickly unraveling. A constant steady growl has been coming from me since Bella went missing. I knew that little witch would eventually lead me to my death. I was still expecting at least a few thousand years with the damn woman though. I didn't want this. I didn't want a mate. This is why. Now that I have found and had her, I can't go on without her. I will not let anyone take her from me again. I will not let some emo, closet gay, forever teenager smother this feeling of being complete. She's still alive. That much I know. I can feel it in me. I must find her.

Lilith has been around my neck steadily hissing when she is awake. I can't understand what she is saying. But I'm sure, like myself, she is blaming herself for her misstress's dissapearence. What was that little witch _thinking_ leaving the castle without guard? Or without Lilith even? Lilith is eqipped to handle vampires now.

Demetri, Jane and Alec have just returned. All of them looking as if someone has killed their kittens. They didn't find her. I knew they wouldn't. After seeing that drawing I knew that my little witch wouldn't be there. Aro insisted that they search though. Just in case. Aro, Marcus, and a few of the lower guard are pouring over maps trying to guess where the Romanians would have set up base again. Demetri, Jane and Alec make their way over to the table. Jane gives Aro her hand. A deeper scowl forms on my usually smiling brothers face. Where to go from here?

**Jasper's POV**

We came all this way to _prevent _this from happening. Yet, it still happened. Bella, she's not the sweet girl shewas when we left Forks a little over a year ago. No, she's different. Stronger, wiser, even more stubborn than before. She will make it through this until we can get to her. I have to believe that. I feel useless. Me. The Major, feels useless!

Alice has been in a steady trance for three days now. Ever since those bastards got to Bella. She blames herself for not seeing the abduction sooner. I can feel the constant guilt flowing from her. I feel guilt from everyone in the room. Even Rosalie, the ice barbie bitch. She's been trying to console Emmet who feels the same amount of guilt as everyone else but is making it visible for everyone.

There must _something_ I can do. I've commanded armies of thousands for fuck's sake. Surely I can help track down a small coven of ancient vampires and my crazy ex brother. If only I had my general with me. THAT'S IT! Peter! How in the fuck did I not think of the little fucker sooner?

Grabbing my cell from my pocket I quickly dial the number to Peter and Char's cell.

"Bout damn time you called Major! We started towards Italy yesterday afternoon when I _knew_ we were needed there. Now hows about you explain to me why we are heading there?" Peter drawed in his deep southern accent.

"You're already on your way here? How? Never mind, you know shit. But you don't know _why_ you're needed here just that you are?" I ask.

"Well Major, I wouldn't have asked if I already knew. Now would I fucker?"

"I suppose not. Short version. Bella ended up being Caius's mate. Edward, being the stupid immature fucker that he is didn't like this. He finally flipped his shit and joined the Romanians asking for their help in kidnapping Bella. They were sucessfull. Other things will be told to you when you get here and we can talk privetly."

"Bella? You mean that little human girl you told us about? She's Caius's mate? Huh from how you described her that doesn't seem like it would have been his other half."

"Yeah well, she's different. Doesn't take shit from anyone. Oh and she's a witch. Something none of us knew at that time."

"Char and I are almost to Volterra now. Give us about ten more minutes and we can talk more Major."

Hanging up the phone I walk over to the table where Aro, Marcus and the guard are all looking over maps.

"I've called Peter and Charlotte. They were already on their way here just didn't know why. I filled them in a little but will give them all the details when they get here in a few minutes." I tell them.

"Yes, Peter and Charlotte are the ones you let escape from Maria when you were still under her thumb. Peter has a gift of knowing things dosen't he? Yes, that will come in handy. Thank you Jasper" Aro says with a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips that dissapeared into a scowl again quickly.

Mintues pass with extreme silence except for the constant growl coming from Caius and the hiss coming from Bella's snake. Then Gianna walks in with Peter and Char trailing behind her. I couldn't help it. The fucker had a big shit eating grin on his face as he was walking behind the human, it made me grin. That was his I know shit grin.

Peter, holding Chars hand walked over to the table with maps and pointed at an area.

"She's somewhere in this area. I don't know exactly where but somewhere in a hundred mile radius of this area. Sorry I can't tell yuns exactly where but I have no control over what I know. I do know that if we take that pissed off snake over there with us to this area she will lead us right to her misstress though" Peter finishes with that grin still on his face.

Aro stares at Peter for a moment then breaks out in his usual smile. Glancing around at the guard he says, "Well you all heard him. Prepare the jet. We leave immediently!"

With that we all part to pack a few things. I glance at Caius. His eyes are still onyx black but the growling has stopped. The snake around his neck looks as if it had coiled tighter around his neck as he is stalking off to his and Bella's chambers. I turn towards mine taking Alice's tiny hand.

"It's happening now. He's doing those deplorable things to her _right now_. The vision is so strong and I keep getting shots of her screaming. It's horrible Jasper. We must get to her quickly" she whispers though I'm sure every vampire in the castle heard.

My thought of everyone hearing is confirmed when I hear an angry aggonized growl from Caius as Alice and I walk into our room. I feel his pain and agony. It's unbearable. I will not fail Bella again. I love my baby sister to much. In the rooms across from ours I hear Rosalie crying softly. Yes, we will find Bella.

****

**I know it's super short but it was all important. I was going to do it in Alice's POV but decided Jasper's would be better for this. Not many more chapters to go in this story. Three maybe four more chapters until the end. The next few chapters might take a while because I want them to be REALLY good. Thanks again to all of my readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

*******Warning****: this chapter contains rape, torture and sort of poisoning. If that is to much for you skip this chapter.* Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!**

**Bella's Pov ****(song Dear Agony Breaking Benjamin)**

Slowly I wake up to find myself in a dark room on a cold, damp stone floor. Head throbbing. Trying to stand I realize there are chains around my ankles and wrists. Concentrating I notice I can't sense my magic in me. _How did I get here? Where am I? _

Memories flood back like a gate being opened.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was coming out of the magical town outside of the castle when two men, no, vampires grab my arms. I struggle summoning fire to blast them off of me and into ash. A third vampire forces some horrid tasting potion down my throat keeping his other hand over my mouth and nose forcing me to swallow. I feel my magic draining from me. They then take off to a car parked outside of Volterra. When they drop me into the car I start to scream as loud as I can hoping against everything one of the guards are out and can hear me. That's when one of the men thump me on the back of the head causing me to pass out._

**End Flashback**

_I have no magic. I'm chained up in a dark room merlin know's where. I'm defensless. Was that potion the same potion that permentley stipped my parents of their powers? _

"No, unfortunately we were unable to find out what potion was used on your parents. So we had to, improvise" a musical velvety voice I would know anywhere said from across the room.

_He can hear my thoughts! SHIT! Without my magic I can't keep my occlumency walls up._

"Edward? What the fuck have you _done_" I snarl out.

"They've brainwashed you love. _WE_ belong together. Not you and that barbaric Caius. I've brought you here to make you see that" Edward said softly like he was speaking to a toddler.

"No, Edward. There is no _we_ anymore. I belong with Caius. He's my soulmate. Not _you_." I said hautily.

"Hmm I thought you might say that" he growls out. He's so close I can feel his cool breath brush across my face.

Suddenly he lands a hard brutal kiss on my lips. I try to turn my head to the side but Edward grabs my chin forcing my head still while attacking my mouth. He forces my lips to open and swips his icy tounge around my mouth. I'm tempted to bite it but resist knowing it would just break my teeth and cause him no harm at all. He finally stops but keeps my chin in his hand. I feel a vial pressing against my lips but I refuse to open my mouth. Edward forces my mouth open and pours the potion from earlier down my throat.

"Can't have your powers coming back now can we" he all but purrs out.

"You see this potion doesn't take away your powers just puts a leash on them for 4 hours at a time. Rather inconvenient. But we'll manage."

A torch comes on across the room is lit illuminating the dark room. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment. Opening them I look around. It looks like I'm in a dungeon of some sort. Old grey bricks, no windows. I'm in one of the many cells chained to the floor. Edward stalks over to me leering with a look in his eyes I wouldn't have expected to see in him. A look of lust and hunger. It's only then that I realize I'm naked with bite marks littering my body. My heart speeds up causing my breaths to come out in short pants. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. Refusing to look into the eyes of the boy I once thought I loved.

"I'm not sure how I managed to deny myself your sweet nectar this long love. I knew from the moment you stepped into that Biology class that you were meant to be mine. But you've been bad Bella. You allowed another to take what is _mine_. Did you know, Bella, that a vampire can bite a human without releasing their venom? I only just discovered this myself a few days ago"

I feel his cold hand gripping my arm at the wrist. My eyes snapped open in surprise when I feel his razor sharp teeth sink into the crook of my elbow and the blood being steadily pulled out of me in long slow drags. He lets go of my arm and looks up at me with crimson eyes and my blood running down the sides of his mouth onto his chin. Edward keeps eye contact as I feel his nails scratching the inside of my bare thigh and the warm blood oozing down the nail tracks. He bends his head down and slowly laps up the blood.

My stomach is twisting into knots at the revolting image of Edwards face slowly making it's way to my womanhood.

"Stop, please Edward. If you love me at all stop" I beg him.

He just lifts his head and grins a wicked, sinister grin that causes goosebumbs to break out over my entire body.

"I'm only getting started love. Why would I stop now?"

Before I can blink his clothes are off and he has undone the chains from around my ankles. Grabbing my ankles he locks my legs around his waist while slamming his hard member into me. I cry out from the pain of being unprepared and him being to rough. Then I feel his teeth once again sinking into my flesh this time my neck.

"STOP EDWARD STOP PLEASE" I cry out.

He growls lowly in response and picks up the pace he is thrusting into me with. I feel his cold seed shooting into me. He pulls out and stalks over to a table outside of the cell in the middle of the room. I squint to see through the tears and the dim light of the torch to see what it is he has picked up. I see the silvery glint of what looks to be a knife. He walks back into the cell looking down upon me. Old dry blood and fresh blood on his chin. His eyes are and onyx black color.

Edward leans over my body examining it as if I were a science experiment. He slowly runs the knife over my cheek slicing through my skin as if it were butter. He inhales deeply letting out a small content sigh before lapping up the thin stream that was flowing out. Silent tears mixed in with it as I stared up at he dark ceiling of the dungeon pretending to be anywhere but here. _Is this my punishment for being how I am? Dark, rutheless, a murderer. Is this my atonment? _

I feel the blade making random slashes here and there along my body followed by Edwards icy tounge greedily lapping up the crimson liquid that followed each slash. I turn my head to the side only just then realizing how many empty vials litter the ground around me. If the potion lasts 4 hours and there are this many empty vials. _How long have I been here? How long was I passed out? _

"This is your third day here love. It wasn't much fun when you were knocked out. But I took what was mine regardless. Not all of those vials are the hindering potion some are blood replenishing. Can't have you dyeing before I take everything that's rightfully mine now can we" Edward whispers between licks.

**Edward's POV****(song Not meant for me by Static-X)**

Her blood is better than even I could have imagined. Liqiud gold. It's priceless. Looking up into my Isabella's face I notice she's looking a bit pale and clammy. Perhaps it's time for the blood replenishing potion again? I quickly get one of the vials in the basket to my side and force it down her throat.

"I was heartbroken when you denied me what is mine Bella. Then my family didn't understand either. Alice kept saying you belonged with Caius. But she's wrong. I saw all the things you allowed him to do to your body Bella. You didn't cringe and look as if you were going to be sick when it was _him_ touching you" I snarl out to the ungrateful bitch beneath me.

Yanking her legs around my waist again I plummet into her soft, tight body. Growling lowly at the searing heat enveloping me I thrust deep and hard. Not hard enough to break her. Humans, such fragile little beings. Just hard enough for her to understand that she is _mine_. Her sweet blood is still oozing out of the small slices I had created across her lovely body. I lick up the crimon necter while continually pounding into her. Ignoring her pleas for me to stop. She needs to understand that she is _mine_. Off into the distance I hear fighting. Suddenly I'm slammed with many thoughts making me stop my minstrations on my Isabella and jump up quickly redressing.

_"I'm going to make that pansy ass beg for mercy. He'll finally see why I'm called the ruthless amongst my brothers" _Caius thought.

_"How dare you think you can get away treating a woman, any woman, the way you treated her Edward" _Rosalie snarled into my head

_"You've hurt my baby sister Fuckward. When I finally get to you I'll piss on your ashes" _Emmet thought my way

_"I warned you Edward. I WARNED you that if you went through with this you would not live" _Alice threw in

_"Well god damned Eddie boy. Didn't think you had something like this in ya. Ya chose the wrong little princess to fuck wit though. The Major feels like that is his little sister. So by default she's my sister too fuckwad." _Peter thought.

The door to the dungeoun flew off it's hinges revealing a feral looking Caius and a giant snake. The air crackling with magic around him.

**So there is chapter 13 I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who has read, fav'd and alerted this story. And to those who have taken the time to review THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the ones who keep me going. I have already started chapter 14 it should be done within a few days. **


	14. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Warning rape torture and violence in this chapter! Edward gets what was coming to him :D Song for this chapter is Drowning Pool Let the Bodies Hit the Floor. Hope you like it! Review Please! All mistakes are mine this chapter is unbeta'd.**

**Caius POV**

The jet had finally landed in Romania in a clear field. Looking around I see nothing but green landscape and rolling mountains in the distance. Lilith around my shoulders is hissing once again while slithering down my body into the grass. She slithers to the west at a speed I was unaware a snake could posess. _Perhaps her speed was altered with the spell that enables her her to protect my little witch?_

I run along with her, the tugging in my heart faint but there. She's leading us in the right direction. I can feel it. Picking her up I push my speed to it's limits following the constant tug in my heart. Twenty minutes later we can see an old castle in the distance. The castle humans have dubbed 'Dracula's castle'. I slow down a bit when I hear the Major say aloud that we shouldn't rush in without some scouting first to know what we are up against. Of course he's correct, but it still annoys me that I can _feel_ Isabella but am unable to go right to her.

Lilith seems to not care for the directions of the the Major though for she slithers down my body once again and into the tall grass. She slithers full speed into the direction of one of the guards that is seen patroling the area. Her attack is graceful and quick shooting forward and taking a chunk out of his neck while pushing some of her venom that is now deadly to vampires and humans alike. The vampire had no time to react. His eyes widening and mouth opening to scream only to fall down, his body stiff and unmoving. Glancing back to the others I run towards the still body whispering a quick incendio.

Running to the next victim of Lilith I cast the same spell going down the line of vampires she has taken down already. I count a total of twelve. Twelve vampires she incapacitates in a matter of one minute. Unbelieavable really that a snake that was like any other snake can do this amount of damage to my kind. I catch up to Lilith who is at an iron gate that leads to the entrance of the massive castle. The snake is looking at me with her beady red eyes hissing in her language that I can not understand nodding her head towards the gate.

Looking behind me I see Jasper, Jane and Alec leading the group. With a nod from the Major I bust through the gates running top speed to the heavy doors leading into the castle. Taking a group of vampires that were chatting next to the doors down rather quickly. The major easily dispatching them as if they were the newborns he took care of so long ago. My wand continualsy spouting fire to burn the victims to ash. Lilith sliding along the floors taking chunks out of random vampires ankles. Suddenly I'm thankful she took a few moments on the jet ride her to familarize herself with all of our scents so there will be no accidents.

Following Lilith to what seems to be just a wall I look at her for a minute she hisses nodding towards the wall. I use bombarda maxima causing the wall to explode showing a secret passage. The scent of Isabella's blood tainted with potions mixed with the smell of sex slam into me from somewhere below. I let out a wall shaking roar my vision tinting red as I rush down the winding steps going down underground.

Coming to a door I rip it off of it's hinges my magic angrily snapping around me out of control. My onyx eyes take in the scene before Isabella my little witch is illuminated by tourch light pale, naked, shivering, barely recognizable on the cold harsh stone ground of the dungouns her feces and urine sticking to her skin. Her hands chained to floor but her legs free. Potion bottles littering the floor around her. And Edward standing there smelling of my little witchs blood and bodily juices smirking with eyes as black as the midnight sky. Lilth quickly goes to her mistress hissing at her. Isabella doesn't respond. She is blankly staring at me. Staring _through_ me like she's not really here.

I roar again casting a crucio with all the hatred and anger I feel building in me to the parasite who has done this to my little witch. Seeing him screaming like a bitch on the stone floor does not release any of the anger that is festering in me. I feel my venom leaking out of the corners of my mouth as I continue to snarl and growl holding the spell on the piece of shit on the ground. This isn't enough. He hasn't felt enough pain for doing what he has done.

The smell of many burning vampire's flesh wafts into the dungoun from above. Followed by the sound of three vampires running down the stairs. I spin around giving a warning snarl to the approaching vampires. My mate is vulnerable no one should go near her. The footsteps slow and I hear whispering.

"Caius, it's just Jane, Peter and I coming down. No one is going to harm Bella we only want to help" Jaspers calls down the steps.

Edward jumps up and lungs towards me but I saw it coming and move to side swiveling around so that I am between him and my little witch. Snarling I crouch down and give a growl. He crouchs too.

"I see why you wanted to keep her to yourself Caius. Such a tight hot little body she has. Her blood is better than I even imagined it would be" Edward says while giving me a manical smile.

Jasper, Peter and Jane had rushed into the room when the heard Edward making a move towards me. The major steps up behind Edward grabbing him by the coller of his shirt. Looking as demonic as I assumed I did. I hear a faint cough behind me followed by my name whispered softly from my mates lips.

"I'm here now little witch. Have no more fear" I whisper gently to Isabella while quickly healing what I can with my small knowledge base of healing magic. Wishing now that I had read up more on healing but I had thought it would be useless for me since I prefer torture.

Lilith is hissing something to Isabella but my little witch is just staring at her beloved snake with a sad wisful look upon her face. I realize then that I can not feel Isabella's magic. Confused I merely wrap my traveling cloak around her tiny abused body a low growl rumbling in my chest when she winces at the fabric on her skin. Edwards screams and whimpers echoing throughout the dungeon is acting as a balm to my angry soul. Glancing back towards where I had left him I see the major with a sinster grin on his face consintrating on Edward. It's obvious that he's using his gift on him. Jane to is using her power on him at the same time.

"Go on. Help destroy the little fucker Caius I can see you want to. I'm not sure how much longer that potion will stunt my powers. Assward said it lasts for 4 hours at a time though" Isabella whispers.

"If you insist little witch. I will make him pay for what he has done to you"

Standing up I stalk back over to where Edward is withering on the ground. Grabbing one of his hands. The hands that hurt my little witch. The hands that touched what is _mine_, abused what is _mine._ I snap the fingers off his hand. Taking my wand I burn each finger on from his hand until none are left. Then I do it to the other. Edwards screams reaching levels that make everyone in the dugouns cringe. The heavy purple smoke from burning flesh clogging up the already dank, musty air.

Sometime during the finger burning the others had joined us. Aro, Alec, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlotte, Felix, and Demetri. Emmett and Felix dragging in Vladimir and Stefan whom seem subdued by Alec.

Marcus had agreed to stay behind with the lower guard so that at least one of the kings would be in the castle. Aro towered over the imbacile shaking and leaking venom on the ground he glanced at me as if asking for permission. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to view Edwards memory of the event so that his death is excusable by our laws. I barely nodded my head in his direction giving him the go ahead. Aro placed his palm on Edwards cheek and jaw forcing him to look into his eyes. He stood stock still for a moment then ripped his hand away from Edward as if he were electricuted while snarling and looking as if he would be sick if possible.

Aro turned his eyes to my quivering mate. Pity and remorse swirling within his black eyes. Looking back towards Edward he landed a swift kick to his ribs the breaking of some audible to all of us. Jane returned her attentions back on the sniveling teenaged vampire at the same time Jasper unleashed his power on him and I snapped off a leg intending to burn it slowly.

Suddenly the room shook and Isabella let our a keening gasp. Her power had come back to her. Lilith whom never left her side started hissing in what sounded to me an excited tone. Isabella started hissing back before it slowly died off. Rushing over to her I notice that she had meerly passed out. Lilith wrapped herself around her mistress in a protective manner.

Breathing a sigh of relief I turned my attention back to the leg that was in my hand. I burned each toe individually then went to the foot inself before burning the lower leg then the thigh. Edwards pleading music to my ears.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! I WON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN. I WON'T GO GO NEAR HER" Edward bellowed.

Peter strutted forward looking Edward in the eye before saying, "How many times did our lil' queen over there beg for ya to stop? Plead for ya to have mercy on her? Did ya Eddie? Did ya have mercy on the fragile HUMAN queen? No ya jackass so why do ya think any of us would take take mercy on yur pansy ass now?"

Then he lunged forward biting Edwards ear off from his head before spitting it back in his face. I kicked the ear a tiny ways away from him before taking out my wand once again and burning that.

"Felix, I know how, partial shall we say, you are to males. How about you show Edward what it feels like to be violated and beg for mercy only to have none shown. And please don't be gentel" Aro said with his gleeful smile.

Felix shoved Stefan to Demitri who took charge of the prisoner. He then undid his pants and shoved Edwards to his knees while flipping him around and smashing his face into the stone floor. In one swift movement he entered Edward from behind. The ear splitting scream coming from Edward made everyone in the room smirk. I glanced behind me and casted a muffiato around my little witch so her slumber would not be distured by the screaming. Turning back I cast the cruciatus on Edward as Felix took a steady fast pace of slamming into him.

By the time Felix finished Edward was a quivering mess on the floor steadily gushing venom out of the holes where his arms and legs used to be before they were ripped off and burned individually. Finally getting bored I give out directions to remove his head and put it into a seperate locked box from his torso. We will leave the rest to my little witch when she has the strength to deal with the asshole.

Scooping up Isabella and Lilith we head back to the jet, prisoners in tow.

**Thanks to all who have read, fav'd, alerted and reviewed so far. Only one more chapter left then this story is done. Let me know what you think of my first story! Playlist for the entire story is on my profile. Songs in order of what chapters they belong to.**


	15. Living Dead Girl

**Thank you to everyone who has read, fav'd, alert'd and reviewed this story. For my first story I wasn't expecting this response. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me even through those first few not so great chapters and patiently waited for my writing skills to improve! This chapter is unbeta'd**

**Bella's POV**

I slowly wake up, head pounding and very uncofortable. A pleasent purring echoing through my ears. I look up to see my beautiful Caius's ruby red eyes staring intently at me as he is holding me tightly to his chest. _That explains why I'm uncofortable._

Looking around I realize I'm home. Back in Volterra in Caius's chambers. _Was that all a nightmare about Edward?_

"You're safe now Mio Amore. That boy is no longer in any position to do anything to anyone" Caius whispers sofly in my ear while loosening his hold and shifting me slightly.

"Well that answers the nightmare theory" I whisper back snuggling into his chest.

"Caius, I don't want that to even have a possiblility of happening again. I think it's time to change me. I'm ready" I say while deeply inhaling his heavenly scent.

"If that is your wish little witch. Do you want to do it right this moment" He asks looking at me concerned.

"Yes, right now" I reply tilting my head to the side.

He lightly skims my neck with the tip of his nose as if he is memorizing my scent as it is now. Caius places a light kiss at the pulse point before slowly sinking his teeth in. The burn is immedient.

**Caius POV**

The days pass quickly during Isabella's change I keep her wrapped in my arms hoping that my cool skin will help dull the burn coursing through her body. She screams sparadically not constant like all others I have witness go through the change. On the 3rd day her screams are even less. It's aproaching the finish. Aro had called upon Carlisle and Esme to come here. Wnating to know why they knew harm would come to a Volturi queen and did nothing to help stop it. They are here now. They will most likely die alongside their pathetic son.

Looking down at the dark angel in my arms I notice all cuts and bitemarks left by that boy are gone. He did not use his venom on her thus leaving no lasting scars. The only scars that stayed where placed by me. I smile at that thought.

Isabella's heartbeat is speeding up when she lets loose an ear shattering scream. I set her down gently on the bed and back up a few steps wanting to give her space when she awakens. Alec has brought in a human and kept their senses cut off.

Isabella's heart comes to a complete stop. Alec and I hold our breaths not making a sound waiting for her to open her eyes. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she flips off of the bed landing in a crouch growling lowly at us. She takes in a deep breath head snapping to the human in the corner by Alec. I nod my head slightly towards Alec signaling him to leave. He bows then retreats the room quickly.

Isabella had sprung to the human as soon as Alec had starting backing away from it her jaw dropping and teeth sinking into the humans jugular. Blood spurting across her face and the blue sundress she was put in during the change. When the humans heartbeat comes to a stop I slowly walk up to her, gently placing a hand on her sholder. She purrs softly and drops the now drained body on the ground.

Turning her around quickly I crush my lips to hers. Our temperatures a perfect match now. No more do I have to be careful. Her hands fist into my hair as she grinds her body against mine. The unique taste of her and the human blood she had consumed moments ago cloud my senses. Her legs suddenly wrap around my waist as she rips the clothing off of my body and I do the same to her. Crashing her against the wall I slowly lick the blood from her face before plunging my tounge into her mouth once more. Isabella grabs my hard member and forces it to her opening. I slam into her with a low growl. Her answering growl pushing me to go harder. _She will know who is in charge._

This is where I belong. I want to crawl inside of her and never come out. Quickly manuvering us from the wall to the ground I force her on her hands and knees before slamming into her tight core from behind. Her fingers ripping through the carpet and floor underneath it and a constant lusty growl rumbles in her chest. She getting close to her release I can feel it.

I quicken my pace. Slamming into her at a speed humans wouldn't be able to see. Her thrusts backwards meeting mine. As her walls tighten around me my release explodes at the same time. Ducking down to where her pulse point at her neck used to be I bite down hard causing her to orgasm oncemore while roaring out in pain and pleasure. I don't let go of her neck until her body relaxes and her head bows in a submissive gesture. The animal in me is pleased that our mate has submitted.

Coming down from the post sex high I realize what I had just done. How could I have ravaged her like that after her ordeal with Fuckward. Suddenly not feeling so amazing I turn to look at my little witch she is sitting there with a small smile on her face her eyes back to their crimson from the onyx they were only a moment ago. _How is she smiling at me after what I have just done?_ So I do what I'm best at, go back to being an ass.

Scowling I say, "What are smiling about? I shouldn't have done what I did you need time to heal!"

"Caius what Edward did is rather fuzzy now. Almost like a dream where most of it is forgotten. The only thing that is clear is Jane and Jasper torturing him on the ground and the sense of elation and happiness I felt watching it. Everything else is choppy at best" she says with that small smile still on her face.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Well, what I remember of it anyhow. The time I was in a slumber for six months" Isabella says her smile wavering slightly.

Interested I grab a throw from the back of the chair by the fire wrapping it around her shoulders. Scooping her up in my arms I situate her on my lap gently carresing her hair.

"Tell me what you remember little witch. I have wanted to know" I whisper sofly in her ear.

"There's not much I remember actually. I remember faces. The faces of all of my classmates that I murdered. I was reliving that day over and over again. Only it would change just a little each time. My classmates would taunt me like they used to even when they were dead. One time during the scene I turned my wand on myself. Sometimes they would ask me why I did it. Why I made them die before their time and got them stuck inbetween. I think it was limbo. That's all I remember really. Very anti-climatic huh? But it terrified me. Reliving that horrible time in my life. " she shuddered and snuggled deeper into my chest.

"So that is what the old woman was going on about. A place no living soul should be. Limbo. Only Limbo for you is filled with your victims. No worries little witch you will not be going back there. Ever. Now onto better topics. I saved a present for you. And Aro too has a surprise" I say to her giving her a little grin.

"Well I can't really go out there looking and smelling like this now can I" she says while hopping out of my lap and dashing over to the closet. I had all of her things moved to my, our, chambers during her change.

She accidentally rips the handle off of the door. Chuckling at her scowling face I make my way over to the closet to assist her. During our rational conversation it was easily forgotten that she is meerly hours old. No newborn I've encountered were capable of a relaxed rational conversation after just one kill. She amazes me.

Giving Isabella a quick kiss on the forehead I make my way into the closet. Picking up a black corset gothic style dress, and black boots. I head over to the jewlery area picking up a black chocker with a large tear drop ruby to go with the dress I go back out to Isabella whom is still scowling at the doorknob in her hand.

"Don't worry yourself over it Isabella. It will take some time for you to get used to your new strength and speed. Now let us make our way to the powder room so you can shower" I say to her in the most comforting tone I can manage. Even that makes my stomach turn a bit.

After Isabella's shower and another feeding for her we are making our way to the throne room. Holding on to the crook of my arm my little witch is trying to get control over her speed. As we get closer to the room Isabella's faint growls are increasing. Stopping I take her face in my hands.

"Calm down Isabella. No one is a threat in there. I made sure that it is only Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec for the time being. You are doing remarkable right now. Most newborns would have gone on a rampage at the first sign of another vampire near them and their mate" I say to her before releasing her face.

She takes a deep breath. A habit from her human life that has carried over to help her calm. It has the opposite effect since in doing that she smells and tastes the others more strongly. The Major is a ways down the hall in his room I feel his calming effects envelope us both instantly working on my little witch. She mutters a soft thank you to Jasper before we continue on our way.

Finally making it into the throne room Isabella tenses slightly, eyes darting around the room surverying it for the first time with her new sight. Her eyes land on Marcus and she relaxes. A smile is on his face. _What the fuck? Marcus does NOT smile!_

Suddenly Isabella is out of my reach and hugging Marcus. Now I'm very confused. I don't like to be confused it pisses me off. Aro walks over to me with his goofy grin plastered on his face. I want to punch it off of him!

"When Isabella's change was almost complete Marcus came to me with some news. It seems in her vampire life Marcus takes the place of her human father. He is her protettore. Her protector. It is a very rare bond in our kind" Aro says smile still in place.

Well, that explains things. A faint smile goes across my face before I nip that shit in the butt and place my usual scowl on. I am happy for my mate. Even if she didn't let it show I know the letter from her human father had hurt her on some level. Marcus will be a great father for her. And now I have someone to go to about asking for her hand in marriage. Not that it's nesesary but it's the way it should be.

After the hellos and hugs were done I hold my hand out to my little witch. She takes it, and I settle her in my lap as I sit on my throne.

"Little witch. We did not execute Edward. As much as I wanted to we all agreed that it was your right to do so. If you wish to not see him again we will go deliever the justice you so deserve. But if you do I will send Jane and Alec to go fetch what is left of little fucker. Aro has also brought in Carlisle and Esme. I was able to purchise a pensive so that I could show them the condition you were found in. They still refused to excile him from their coven so their fates rest in your hands also. You can kill them or one of us will. Either way they die for having knowledge of what he was to do before he did it and not informing us. Which is the job of the coven leader" I tell her while looking into her eyes that went from crimson to midnight during my little speach.

"I will deal with Fuckward myself. I don't remember everything he did to me but the flashes I do have suggest I owe him one hell of a pain session. His _parents_ can be brought in to watch then do whatever you wish to them" Isabella growls out.

I nod my head toward Jane and Alec who bow and flit away to fetch the prisoners. Vladamir and Stefan were already taken care of. Lilith slides in the door ahead of Jane, Alec and Felix whom is dragging Edward by his hair. Lilith had went to guard him when Isabella started her change. I look to my beautiful mate who lets out a feral growl upon seeing Edward and lunges out of my lap and at him. I hear a cackle of delight from Aro as I lean back in my seat to watch the show that is about to commence.

**Bella's POV**

Being a vampire is amazing. The speed, the strength, the vision and hearing. The emotions are a bit hard to handle. As a human you don't feel to many emotions at one time. As a vampire you can have a wide range at all times. Like now, as I'm ripping Fuckwards broze hair out by the roots as his mommy and daddy are watching. I'm feeling such intense anger I feel like I should be on fire. But I'm also feeling elation, happiness, vengful. I'm getting my revenge for what I can remember him doing to me.

A murky memory of his razor sharp teeth sinking into my skin comes to the front of my mind. I roar while biting off his one ear. He only has one. Then I continue to sinck my teeth into his face and neck. The entire time he's screaming like a little bitch as I pump a bit of my venom into each bite I make. Standing I summon my wand to me. It comes flying through the open throne room doors into my hand. I paste a manical grin on my face while staring down at the pansy ass.

A swift powerful Crucio courses through his body making him scream so loudly the floor vibrates with it. I laugh a laugh of pure delighted glee. Looking over to where I spit his ear I cast it on fire making him scream some more. Carlisle had tried to lung at me but was only held back by Felix who was smiling my way before he gave me a thumbs up. Casting another Crucio on him I call Lilith to me I speak with her for the first time since I was in that dungeon who the hell knows where.

"Lilith my beautiful girl. I am sorry I have not spoken to you in so long. I hope you remember what I told you. It was in no way your fault I was captured. I shouldn't have left without you or a guard" I say soothingly to her.

"Of corssse misstesss" she hisses back at me.

"Good now I have a job for you. Bite off Eddie boys manhood. He won't be needing it" I hiss to her with a sinful gleam in my eye.

She lunges at Edwards junk sinking her teeth into it before ripping it off of his body through his warn, dirty jeans all the while I'm keeping the crucio on him. Vemon is steadily leaking out of the large gaping whole where his penis used to be. Lilith drops it at my foot before making her way up my body to settle around my neck. Sometime during the show Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte had come in staying towards the back of the room.

Rosalie is laughing like a mental patient over the sobs of Esme and the growls of Carlisle. I look towards her and give her a wink before turning my attention to Edwards deattched manhood. Conjuring a cloth I pick it up finally letting Edward off of the curse and hold it over his face.

"See this Edward. You know what this is. This is the pathetic thing you called a penis. The thing you forceablly slammed into my fragile human body. Did you feel like a man Edward? Taking advantage of a HUMAN witch whom you stripped of her powers? You are nothing but a pathetic fucker Edward and you won't be needing this anymore" I say knowing he will hear my little speech through someones thoughts before flinging said penis to the side and lighting on fire.

Walking slowly around Edward I glance up at Felix. His scent is on Edward, perhaps he was taking liberties with the prisoner? Who knows but this will be a nice touch.

"Brother bear" I say glancing over at Emmet.

His face light up like the fourth of july before he barrels over to me scooping me into a big bear hug. I squeeze him back just as tightly.

"Ow bellsy you're a bit stronger than I am right now sis" he chokes out.

I giggle before letting him go. Looking over at the others Alice's face stands out among them. She looks as if someone stole her Jimmy Cho's then kicked her puppy with them. I had already come to my conclusion that none of them really wanted to leave me but followed Edward blindly. Suddenly Alice's eyes glaze over and she squeals running over to me hugging me tightly.

"Okay enough of the lovey shit before I become the first vampire in history to vomit. I understand now that you all blindly followed orders before. So all is forgiven. Lets just start over. Which brings me to the point of why I called Em over. Will you please go hold Carlisle so he doesn't do something stupid that will end his life sooner than it's already schedualed to end? I need Felix for a moment" I ask letting my evil grin out again.

Emmett goes and grabs Carlisles arms in place of Felix. Felix walks over to me I simply give him a knowing look and nod my head towards Eddie boy. Felix gives me a small smile before turning his attentions to Edward. Esme tries to close her eyes but I use a spell on her to bind her body and make her watch as her precious golden boy gets ass raped by a man three times his size. Her sobs finally getting on my nerves I put a silencing spell around her.

When Felix finishes. And boy that man has some stamina I walk up to Edward who is sobbing and looking rather pathetic with no ears, arms, legs or penis now. I think he's learned his lesson. I glance over at Carlisle and Esme while holding my wand towards Edward.

"You could have prevented this you know. Some of the fault is on YOU. You never fully explained what mating entails to him. He believed a sick obsession was mates. You could have stopped him from harming me. Alice gave you warnings when Edwards thoughts starting taking a dark road. But you did nothing. You tried so hard to play the humans that you never explained the way of vampires to him or Em or Rose. Thankfully the latter two figured some shit out on their own. He's going to die now. And so are you. With the knowledge that all of this could have been prevented" I snarl out at them before lighting Edward up like a bonfire.

I nod to Felix and Alec to take care of Carlisle and Esme. They are quickly dismembered and tossed into the Edward fire. Rose's eyes are clouded with venom tears.

"They brought that fate upon themselves Rosalie. You and Emmett are now the leaders of the Cullen coven. Carlisle had all of the paperwork done while here knowing he and Esme would not be leaving. He divided his assests between you too. Sadly nothing for Alice and Jasper. I believe they were still holding a grudge on Alice for shining a not so good light on their favorite son" I say to her while bringing her in for a quick hug.

Glancing back at Caius who flits to my side we make our way back to our chambers. Damn what a first day to this life. I love torture. Live for it really. But it will be nice to have some quiet uneventuful time with my mate. I have an eternity to get out my lust for death and violence. But even an eternity won't be enough time to throughly enjoy the body of my perfect mate.

**I REALLY REALLY hope you all liked this last chapter. I tried to tie up any and all loose ends that I could think of. I can't believe it's over now. Makes me a little sad :*( Tossing around a few ideas for my next story. Not sure what it will be yet. So just visit my profile every now and then to see what is next. Please review to tell me what you think of the story as a whole. What I need to improve on and so forth. Until next time! :D**


	16. AN

**A/N I wanted to thank all of my readers once again! You all make me so happy. I'm glad you have enjoyed my story(ies) I've taken a long break from writing after having my Emmett back in December. I want to get back into it soon since my older two kids are off to school on Monday (8-26-13) So I have a poll on my profile if you wouldn't mind going and voting on what you would like to see next :D **


	17. AN 2 IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note again! This is important! I was notified today that BOTH of my Twilight fanfictions have been added to a community that was made specifically for people to REPORT the stories and have them REMOVED. This, to me is childish and immature. To take your own personal time to go through and find stories for the express purposes of having it removed. I gave warnings. If something in the warning 'offends' you DON'T READ THE THING IDIOT! (Not that my readers are idiots, I love you guys!) I'm not sure right now if there is a way to remove my stories from this community but if there is not they can both be found over on the site listed on my profile which I may continue to write all of my future stories only there instead of here where there seems to be sticks up some asses. That is all. Thank you for your time and I am trying really hard to come up with a good, original Jasper/Bella plot for a story since that is what the poll came out to. :D **

**This is the third time I'm posting this because each of the other times I had tried typing out the name of the site my stories are on with spaces between things but it was just being cut out still. So once again just take a look at my profile and you will find the site name thanks for your patience and probably several emails saying I have updated the story!**


End file.
